ROD II: Selina's Revenge
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: Sequel 2 Rampage of Death. Selina came back from the Shadow Realm to gather all the MI's and kill all the hikaris, now that she has all of the Millennium Items will her plans succeed or can she be stopped in time? Complete!
1. In the Shadow Realm

A/N- Popular opinion says that I should create a sequel! Here it is; "ROD II: Selina's Revenge" is now open to the public. You must congratulate me if I manage to make it all the way through this story without writing chapters ahead of time. I'm going to try, so good luck to me. Just this morning I got a bit of inspiration and figured out the whole plot line, basically. I think. N e ways. This is what I got. It is not as random as ROD I was, but I hope you still like it. Oh, if you asked a question or something like that on the last chapter of ROD then I will answer it here I guess.  
  
Una: The doctor huh? Interesting. E-mail me or something when you get back! Yugi just must be a medical miracle from the quick recoveries and so forth. I loved all your reviews; they made me laugh.  
  
Chrono Cross: That's ok. Thanks 4 the advice.  
  
hobbitfeet13: Ahhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, Selina made me do it! Selina: did not.  
  
Subieko: Thanks 4 the idea! Selina thinks it is hers but I'm going to do something to change that and it would also enable me to write a sequel to THIS story if I want to, but I won't worry about that till lata.  
  
Hazel: Here's the sequel you asked for! So I give you a special thanx for getting me to start it!  
  
Disclaimer: I am the most important person in the entire world, therefore I own YGO!!! Yay! Go me! Selina: Um... I hate to burst your bubble and everything, but you don't own anything. Serafina: So does that mean I'm not the most important person in the entire world? Selina: You are to me, hikari. Serafina: -^_^-  
  
I'm not doing any more disclaimers 4 this story! That was it; it carries through.  
  
Selina: Why do you continue to torture this poor boy through me?  
  
Serafina: It is fun.  
  
Selina: Yami is so going to kill you some day.  
  
Serafina: So maybe I'll just give him back unharmed at the very end ok?  
  
Selina: It's your story.  
  
Serafina: Ok, we'll just see what happens. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- In the Shadow Realm  
  
Everything was dark. There was no light in this dreaded place. It was filled with magic and shadows; no light could penetrate the darkness. This place was called the Shadow Realm. It seemed to be divided into sections for the inhabitants of the realm. The ones with no magic and that did not know how to harness the power from the Shadow Realm itself, could not wander out of their private portion.  
  
A single occupant paced around her portion of the Shadow Realm she had been sent to. Mumbling and growling to herself she thought, 'All right, I admit it. I underestimated that Yugi kid. He is a stronger light than I would have ever thought possible. So obviously trying to kill him like that was the wrong direction to go. But what other way is there?'  
  
Selina sat down to help her concentration and not be distracted by the scuffing of her feet. 'Somehow I am going to need to convince him to give me the puzzle. He would never...but wait! My bracelet! It has telepathic and telekinetic powers. If I could just find a way to use it and...aha! That's it! I'll use the telepathic powers of my bracelet to control Yugi's body with my mind! Then I can get him and that Pharaoh to duel the other Millennium Item holders for me and get their items.'  
  
'I will make him give them all to me including his puzzle! Then I can take over the world AND get rid of all the hikaris with one single devastating blow! AaaaHAHAHAaaaaHA!'  
  
'In order to accomplish all of this I must first get out of this black hole of a place called the Shadow Realm!' A small, evil smile crept its way up her face and she thought, 'Of course. The answer is so simple! My old "friend" Bakura will help me out. To bad he will not know what hit him when I take his Millennium Item away from him for myself as well. AHAHAHAHAHA!!!'  
  
'I think he is currently here in the Shadow Realm for the time being; let's pay him a visit shall we?'  
  
Selina teleported to where she knew he would be. He was sitting there in the shadows holding something that looked like cards in his hands. Selina walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jerk around. He saw her and glared, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want your help getting out of here."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I'm not that dumb. I can read your mind using the Millennium Eye. I know what you are planning! Why would I help you out of here so you can get all the Millennium Items before me? Then kill my hikari. Do you even know what that means? If you should accomplish that all the yami's will be killed as well. I would never help you achieve something like this! If anybody is getting the Millennium Items it will be me. You are a crazed maniac and I would never do anything to help you." Venom dripped off his words, but Selina didn't seem to be phased by them.  
  
"That's too bad. I guess I will just have to quit in my conquest of Earth. But just so you know, I am NOT the only crazed maniac around here, Bakura. Good-bye"  
  
'I do NOT like the way she said that! I had better keep an eye out for her,' Bakura thought to himself. He went back into the ring so he could better watch out for his hikari.  
  
(A/N- Ok, just so you know. When he read her mind he didn't see the part about her using Yugi cause she blocked it from him and he can go back and forth between the Shadow Realm and the Ring I guess. At least he can here. That's is just so you's know)  
  
"Like I needed his help anyway!" Selina growled. 'There are other ways I can get what I want. I just need to know where to look.'  
  
She went to a separate portion of the Shadow Realm that normally was strong enough to keep its captives in, but was relatively weak, so to speak. (^_^) She knew how to pull the strings just the right way that would allow her to get out. She connected with her Millennium Bracelet and let its power flow through her to the Shadow Realm wall and broke through the barrier that kept her inside. She stuck her hand through the wall and broke through it as if it were water. The walls ripped and she stepped completely out of the Shadow Realm.  
  
She smirked and let the power fall back so the wall sealed shut behind her. She disconnected from her bracelet and found herself in a darkened alleyway. She glanced at her surroundings then walked over to a building that would be most helpful to her.  
  
A/N- I know that was kind of short and not very descriptive, but I'm sorry. I'll try better next time; too tired right now. Well, Selina is out. What is she going to do now? And what is this building that is going to be useful to her for? Find out next time! I hope you liked it and I really, really hope you will like this story as much as ROD. If you have any more ideas please let me know and please leave a nice little review on your way out. Or a big one. I don't care how big it is. I will *try* to put in more cliffies after this chapter. Well, I'll see ya lata- Serafina (* 


	2. Old Friends

A/N- Sorry it took so long to put this up. Here's the deal though. This morning (Sat) our Y.E.L.L. (Youth) Group went and did a survey in the neighborhood next to mine and then went out to eat. It was fun. Then I went home with a friend of mine and we went swimming. (I learned how to do a back dive and a back flip into the water. Although it took me a few tries and a couple painful experiences to get there.) Then we finally moved my computer upstairs with the rest of my room. I was cleaning out my desk for almost the rest of the day and then I took a nap. I must be a pack rat cause I had stuff in my desk from up to 5 yr.s ago! I also must congratulate all of you writers that do not write chapters ahead. I'm having a hard time with this and trying not to write ahead. Major temptation there. N e ways, that's what took me so long.  
  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews sent my way! You guys are the greatest and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Thank you for reviewing! Here's what happens next. Although now that I'm doing it this way (one chap at a time) I don't really know that much about what is going to happen either. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad, your glad I put up a sequel. I think it's really cool for Selina and myself to be muses for your next story! Selina: Speak for yourself. Serafina: She's just grumpy because I'm using her as the evil villain in this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Isn't it? Thanks for that little detail about Yami being controlled. I don't know if what I'm planning would really work, but for the sake of the story if it wouldn't, we'll just pretend it will. Okies? Um...I would say Bakura's protecting Ryou is because if he doesn't and Ryou dies then so does he. Does that make sense. Ok, so he might go back into the Millennium Ring, but still, he wouldn't have a host anymore and he might have to wait another one billion years before the Ring is found or be used for Selina's evil purposes. Does that answer your questions? Enjoy the chap! ^_^  
  
hobbitfeet13: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I kind of like this one better myself, because this one actually has a plot. The other one was just plain randomness. Here's the more you requested. I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: I did! And you know I have no idea why I did that either, except to make it longer? Oh, this is pitiful when the author starts asking the readers why she did something the way she did. Oh, well. -_-U Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^ Oh, I forgot to tell you in TBCS that I missed you and I hope you had fun on your "Bouncy" trip even if you didn't get to scuba dive! ^_^  
  
Ok, I'll stop ranting now and let you get to the good stuff!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Old Friends  
  
Selina entered an old, worn, bland building with glass doors that were tinted allowing you to see outside, but not inside without much difficulty. She entered the little shop and a bell rang overhead. On the way in she switched the "Open" sign so that it read, "Closed" instead.  
  
"Ah, customers," came an old bone chilling voice of evil. The entire room was darkened except for spots of light caused by the illuminating candles all around. The man stepped out into one of those patches of light and revealed himself to be a wizened, greasy-haired, wrinkled man. His face was light up in an evil smile as he realized who had entered his store. "Oh, Selina, my old friend. What brings you here to my modest shop?"  
  
"Yamal, I seek an object that will allow my plans to proceed."  
  
"These plans of yours. They wouldn't happen to be sinister would they? You know I don't like to take part in honest business. I would do anything for you of course, but I just want to make sure you are still the same Selina I've always known."  
  
"You can find out for yourself. This is what I'm planning..."  
  
The conversed for a bit while Selina explained her complete plan to him. When she finished Yamal stated, "I have just what you need!"  
  
He quickly went out of the storefront and into the back storage room. Yamal was known for the evil objects he sold. He came back holding two small, rectangular boxes. He opened the first one to reveal two necklaces. On one a symbol of Ying was present, on the other-Yang. Yamal explained to Selina how these necklaces were to work. Then he opened the other box and there sitting on the rectangular cut cotton was what looked like an ordinary watch.  
  
Selina picked it up and fondled it in her hands. "This is perfect, Yamal!" she whispered with excitement. "Mind if I try it out?" She looked at him and he gave his approval with a simple nod. She slipped the watch around her wrist and pushed one of the buttons on the side of the face.  
  
Immediately she looked like a five-year-old boy. Selina grinned evilly. "This is exactly what I need. Now how do you program it to make it have different appearances?" she asked as she pressed another button above the first one and became and old woman.  
  
"Like this," Yamal instructed reaching over and demonstrating. He pulled on the band keeping it attached to her wrist and a consol popped out with several switches, dials, and knobs. Yamal programmed another "person" into it and pushed a button on the opposite side of the ones Selina had pressed. Selina became a man in their mid-thirties.  
  
"So it will hold multiple images, right?"  
  
"Yes, four to be exact. Be careful not to change in front of anybody though. I would say to only do it in a bathroom or in some other private room so as not to be spotted."  
  
"Thanks, Yamal. This is just what I needed."  
  
"You can have it for free, since you helped get me out of the Shadow Realm once. I still owe you for that one, not to mention all the other numerous times you helped me out, daughter."  
  
"Yeah, but that just means you get to help me out whenever I need it. I'll hold you to that by the way. Thank you so much and goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye and good luck with your...PLANS."  
  
"Thanks, I won't let you down."  
  
A/N- Ok, I know I said I would try to do more cliffies, but these chapters aren't agreeing with me very well. I'll try to put Yugi into the next one. I think the next chapter will be Selina starting to put her plan into action. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas how I might be able to make it better please let me know and I will try my best. Now to make this chapter more suspenseful...What are these mysterious plans that Selina has and what is she going to do with the image-changing watch and the Ying and Yang necklaces? Stay tuned to find out. Please read and review, but don't flame. Constructive criticism only. 


	3. Tough Decisions

A/N- Hey, everyone! Say hello to my muse for this chapter! Sorceress Vanessa!  
  
Everyone: Hey, SV!  
  
Serafina: See, it's not so bad when I introduce you is it? Nah, didn't think so. Thanks for helping me out here Sorceress Vanessa!  
  
SV: Oh, you're welcome! This is actually very fun! Now what do we do?  
  
Serafina: Hehe! Now we thank the reviewers and respond to what they had to say in the reviews!  
  
SV: Oh, yeah. I'm just so excited I forgot for a moment how you did things around here!  
  
Serafina: Thanks ok, now all of us are going to say thank you to them all at the same time. K?  
  
SV: K.  
  
Selina: K.  
  
Serafina, SV, and Selina: THANK YOU TO THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME!  
  
Serafina: Hehe!  
  
SV: Haha!  
  
Selina: *snicker, snicker*  
  
Hazel-Beka: Um. I don't really know why either. Like I said, this is the first story im writing that I don't write chapters ahead of time. I was just making stuff up as I went basically. I've only ever heard the necklaces called Ying and Yang. Thanks for telling me that! Don't stop telling me stuff like this, I'm constantly messing up stuff! Like the fact that I gotta fix the first and second chapters in TBCS cause they got switched somehow. Don't know how. O______O? Um. I guess she could try to take over the world. Unless you have a better idea. If you do let me know! That is pretty cliché. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: (Hey look! There's the one from me! Cool!) Thanks! (You're welcome) Here's more! (I know) thanks again and that's ok. My brother annoys me all the time so I know how that is! (yeah, well you just have one brother! I have more than one!) Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ (Not a problem! ^_^)  
  
hobbitfeet13: Well, we don't get to chose who raises us exactly. But he is kinda freaky to me too, but he's supposed to be like that. I'm glad you're into it! I'll do that next chapter I guess or something like! Thanks for the idea! Thank you for the review! ^_^  
  
Subieko: You thought it was suspenseful? YAY! You won't find out what the necklaces do until later. Yeah, she's really his daughter. I needed them to have some kind of relationship for something I'm planning later (If I do it that is.) but that was the first thing that popped into my head "relationship" wise. Thanks for the encouragement and thank you for your review! ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: Yay! You got to get on! Of course you did cause you told me at lunch. Hehe! "Crumbles" haha! Get it? We have so much fun at the lunch table with our food. Wouldn't you agree? Nah, probably not a good RM. Thanks! Aww! How sweet! Thanks Nicky! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
SV: We would like to thank all of the peoples that put Serafina on your favorites list! Thank you to:  
  
Hazel-Beka  
  
digigirl-izumi  
  
Subieko  
  
SV: Myself!  
  
Una  
  
Jibbitessa  
  
Serafina: My thanks go out to you guys! You are the greatest!  
  
SV: Now we'll let you get to the good stuff!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- Tough Decisions  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Over here!" A blond headed boy called over the school courtyard. He was tall and slim, built for fighting. He had brown eyes, and was currently bragging to his best friends about some duel he had won against a novice in the game of Duel Monsters. He had just noticed as another one of his friends had turned up on school grounds.  
  
"Hey, Joey, hi, guys," the other boy called to everyone. He was short and petite with large, innocent violet eyes and hair that was black and magenta with blond bangs. He turned to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes saying, "Tea, where were you this morning? You didn't tell me you weren't coming by like you usually do to walk to school together."  
  
"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry, Yugi, but my dad had to leave for work earlier than usual today and he wanted to drop me off. I would have called, but I didn't have enough time."  
  
"Yeah, well...that's ok. Don't worry about it. We're all here at least."  
  
"Oh, Yug, I don't think I've told you yet, have I?"  
  
"Um, told me what Joey?"  
  
"Guess I haven't. I beat, Simon Keniruki in a duel this morning. It was great! You should have been there!"  
  
"Uh, huh. You totally kicked his back end all the way to Africa. You know you played so well that time I bet we can move your rank up there to rival a dueling monkey now," Tristan interjected. He was one of Joey's best friends and LOVED to tease him whenever he got the chance. They fought, mock fights mostly, like cats and dogs. Tristan was tall like Joey and was built for fighting like him too. He was a brunette and had brown eyes just like his friend.  
  
"WHAT?! A DUELING MONKEY?!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE DUELING MONKEY AROUND HERE!" With that Joey leapt at Tristan, who was ready and waiting for him, while Yugi and Tea watched in amusement, giggling.  
  
RIIIING  
  
RIIIING  
  
"Come on, guys, knock it off, we have to get to class." Tea grabbed her backpack and headed inside with Yugi who was still carrying his backpack.  
  
Joey and Tristan stopped soon after that and followed the pair while calling, "Wait up!"  
  
They made it to the classroom with ease after following the same route over and over again every morning. They found their seats and sat in them waiting for the teacher to arrive. They didn't have long to wait, however. The teacher entered and set his briefcase down on his desk and announced, "We have a new student today, class. I'd like you all to meet, Kerri Sohalia. Miss Sohalia, please come in."  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at the doorway and was rewarded when a small girl with bright gold hair, and silver violet eyes entered the room. She blushed as she entered and kept her eyes turned down to the floor in obvious embarrassment. She was pale and looked like she had never played a sport in her life. A book person more like from the looks of her. She wore two necklaces around her delicate neck. One a symbol of darkness and the other a representation of light. Ying and Yang. The only other article of "jewelry" she wore was a watch. Other than that, she wore only the regular school attire. Her hair was pinned up in a ponytail, but her bangs hung into her eyes shielding her face.  
  
"Say hello to Kerri, class and make her feel welcome."  
  
"Hello, Kerri," the classroom rang with the chorus of the students.  
  
"You may take your seat, now. That empty one is fine. Beside Yugi Mutou," the teacher instructed and Kerri took her seat, walking all the way with her head bowed.  
  
Yugi glanced at her to find her staring at him. When he looked over at her, she turned her head away, and stared at the teacher instead. Then the instructor began the lesson and he gave her no more thoughts until lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selina, hoped that her shy act was working and that she looked and acted like an innocent child. It seemed to be working so far. Little Yugi hadn't seem to notice anything odd...yet. 'And I hope he never will. At least not until it is too late.' She had gone through most of the day pretty well, paying attention in class and trying hard not to look at Yugi and his friends too much. Oh, the trouble they had caused her, they would pay for it! And dearly at that! For the most part nobody paid her any attention.  
  
She was grateful and hoped this would continue. She knew she need to get close to Yugi somehow so she could get her Millennium Bracelet back, but for now she would play the shy, innocent child. The bell rang, signaling time for lunch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi sat down with Joey, Tea, and Tristan at their usual table in the lunchroom. They began chatting unconcernedly about nonsense school talk, when Yugi noticed something. The new girl was sitting by herself at the end of one of the tables. Nobody sat even remotely close to her and Yugi thought she must have been very lonely.  
  
"Hey, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
  
"Do you mind if I invite Kerri to sit with us? She looks pretty lonely over there by herself."  
  
"Nah, we don't mind at all do we? Invite her on over, Yug."  
  
Yugi smiled and replied, "Sure thing." He got up from his seat and made his way across the cafeteria. Kerri didn't even notice him come up behind her. She kept her face to the floor. "Hey," Yugi said with a smile as he sat in the seat across from her with his hands clasped together on top of the table.  
  
"Uh...hi?"  
  
"Would you like to sit with me and my friends? We'd be very happy if you came to join us. Please?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Selina's P.O.V.*~*  
  
That little brat! Inviting ME to come and sit with HIM. Like he is privileged enough for me to sit with him and his snotty little friends. YOUR TIME WILL COME LITTLE YUGI, JUST YOU WAIT! I must keep up my disguise though. It would be impolite and un-innocent-like to refuse. URGH! The scrawny little runt! He tricked me into this. It's almost like he knows I have to keep this up and is torturing me, just by asking me a simple question. I will make him pay. But for now!...ugh...for now, I must play along.  
  
*~*Normal P.O.V.*~*  
  
Kerri seemed to be debating with herself as to if she wanted to sit with them or not. Finally she smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to sit with you. I don't have any friends here yet, so now you are my first. As you already know, I'm Kerri."  
  
"And I'm Yugi. Come on, we sit right over there." Yugi led her to the table he sat at with his friends and she seemed to shrink away from everybody, not sure what to do or say. Yugi felt sorry for her, coming to a new school in the middle of the year like this must have been really tough for her. She did say she had no friends. Yugi was glad to have changed that.  
  
Yugi presented her to everyone and then introduced them to her. They made conversation with her, trying to make her feel welcome and comfortable. She seemed to be connecting a little better with everyone as she told where she was from and what school she used to attend and why she moved. It was a rather interesting story to Yugi and his friends, but Kerri seemed to be bored with it as if she had told it way too many times already.  
  
By the time lunch had ended Kerri had become one of the group. Joey and Tristan even invited her to come to Burger World with them and Yugi. Tea had to work. She said she would and they decided to meet after school in the courtyard behind the school. The "usual meeting place" as it was commonly referred to.  
  
A/N- Sorry, no evil cliff-hanger as is "usual" with my stories, but I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE!!!!! Should I wait awhile for Selina to steal her MB back or should I do it soon? I don't know what to do and don't feel like having a long in depth discussion with myself right now about it. So what do you guys want? Do you want them to be closer friends before she gets it back or should I just have her take it now? Should I write them going to Burger World or just skip it? I don't feel like thinking anymore! Give me something to work with por favor. Give me some ideas, anything. Just help me make this story more interesting! I don't think it is exciting enough. So review por favor and let me know what you think. Thanks Sorceress Vanessa for being my muse!  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Burger World

A/N- ..........zzzzzZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Selina: *sigh* Serafina. Serafina. Serafina!  
  
Serafina: ...  
  
Selina: Wake up!  
  
Serafina: Huh? Wha...? Whaaaahhhhtssss...gooo'n...ooon Um?  
  
Selina: You were about to start your next chapter of ROD II.  
  
Serafina: Oh, yeah, right. Ok, just so you know I'm going to write them going to Burger World for one of my reviewers so Selina will be tortured more, hehe. And that someone who wanted it is probably going to laugh when I write a specific something in there. He he...heh. Sleepy. By the way several people told me Selina's POV was disturbing and that's exactly how they phrased it too. I see the impact I was working towards worked. It was supposed to be "disturbing".  
  
Selina: Why do you all of a sudden want to torture me? What did I ever do to you? Don't answer that.  
  
Serafina: Nicky wants me to torture you, ^_^ I'm only doing it for her. (Hehehe! *snicker snicker*)  
  
Selina: Yeah, right.  
  
Thank you, all of my lovely reviewers. I have decided that since you five have been so loyal up to this point you all will get COOKIES!!!!!!!!! Yay! I could use a cookie right now to get my energy up. Sorry in advance for spelling grammar stuff. Too tired to care.  
  
hobbitfeet13: I know. ^_^ It was supposed to be "disturbing". I'm glad you liked it! I love your idea! I will most definitely use it in one form or another! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I'm having a lot of fun! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: Haha! You ALSO thought it was DISTURBING? Cool! I'm glad you liked it. And thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to change that. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Subieko: Thanks! I'm glad! She doesn't want her identity known yet. She wants to get her Millennium Bracelet back before she tries anything. Yugi has it now. He got it in the end of ROD. He asked Isis what to do with it and she told him to keep it. Remember? Thank you muchies!!! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: You liked crumbles last time huh? You're in for a treat this time as well then. Actually, I've heard it to be, that's the way the cookie crumbles. You've got your burger world and torture all in this one chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I might like Ying better than Yin, but if it really is not correct I won't use it. Hazel has now convinced me that it is properly termed as Yin and not Ying so Yin I will use, Ying I will not from now on. Okies? *cries* I really did like the rhyming thing it had going on though. *sigh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4- Burger World  
  
Selina had gotten to the "meeting place" early and was waiting on the others so she just stood by a tree deep in thought. 'Little Yugi doesn't realize who he's messing with. Otherwise he would have never even THOUGHT of making "friends" with me. Kerri's eyes narrowed. I know how I want to GET my Millennium Bracelet, but it will take a little bit of trust on Yugi's part. If only he will invite me over to his house. I could somehow sneak it away from him. If only I...'  
  
Selina's thoughts were interrupted as a sandy-haired boy called out to her causing her to spin around in search of the source of the voice.  
  
"Hey, Kerri! Are you ready to go?" Joey asked as he walked up to the girl with his friends Tristan and Yugi.  
  
Selina immediately "put on" her innocent/shy face. She cast her eyes to the ground and pawed at the dirt with the toe of her shoe. "Yeah, I guess I am," she replied sweetly.  
  
"Good! Let's head out then!" Tristan shouted and the group headed off in the direction of Burger Worlddddddddddd. (A/N-..........zzzzzzzzzzzz! Selina: Wake up Serafina. *shakes her hikari* Serafina: Huh? Oh, sorry.)  
  
They reached the restaurant and went inside. Once past the glass doors that had swung shut behind them, Joey, Yugi, Kerri, and Tristan looked around for somewhere to sit.  
  
"Oh, hey, look! Over there! There's a place."  
  
"Great! Thanks Kerri! You're the best!" Joey complemented her and she looked at the floor. On the other hand, in her head she was thinking, 'Of course I am the best you foolish mortal! If I were not, you would not be thinking I am your friend!'  
  
They took their seats at a booth by the large glass window/wall. Yugi sat on one side by the window, while Kerri sat beside him, and Joey sat across from Yugi with Tristan beside him. A waitress came up to them and asked them what they would like to order.  
  
"I'd like an order of double fries, two of your special burgers and a coke!" Joey told her.  
  
"OOOOkaaay. Now how about you?" She turned to Tristan.  
  
"I'll have what he's having!"  
  
Selina couldn't hold it in, the disgust at the company she had to keep shown through her perfectly built up mask. Nor was she the only one. The waitress just looked at the pair like she had never seen anyone like them before. Then she turned to Yugi. "What will *you* be having then?"  
  
Yugi cheerfully replied, "I'd like a burger and fries with a sprite!"  
  
"And you dear?"  
  
"Ummm...I'm with him on this one." She pointed to Yugi. 'Look at what I'm reduced to! Agreeing with a shrimpy little child! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!'  
  
The waitress nodded and left. For a few minutes the group did nothing but sit there staring around. The awkward silence was finally broken by Yugi.  
  
"So, Kerri, what are you planning on doing this weekend?"  
  
Joey and Tristan looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well...not really anything, I suppose," she mused, and then blushed. 'Nothing except plotting your demise! I hate living behind this mask of a WEAKLING! This is SO UNFAIR!'  
  
Yugi glanced at Joey and Tristan before saying what was on his mind. "So...uh...would you like to come over on Saturday and hang out with all of us? Tea and everybody usually comes over to my house on Saturdays and then we all go do something fun like go to the movies or the arcade. Do you feel up to it?" Yugi blushed immensely.  
  
"Don't feel intimidated by our little Yug, he's just always really nervous on the first invite. I should know. I believe I was the first. Wait no, Tea was the first, but they grew up together so that doesn't count. Yeah, I was the first."  
  
'Like I could ever be intimidated, by that spineless little runt. Humph! What a useless weakling.' "Oh, that's alright. Um...I'd love to come." Kerri suddenly became very interested in the carpet below her. 'That gives me the perfect opportunity to get my Millennium Bracelet back. And...maybe have a little fun in doing so.'  
  
Fortunately, these dark plots were stopped as the waitress came back with their orders.  
  
"Here you two go, double fries, burgers and cokes. And these two are for you two." She set the tray's down in front of the teens and they dug in.  
  
Joey and Tristan, as always, plowed right into theirs, making rude noises the whole time. Once again, Selina's mask slipped as she watched them. She quickly turned to her own food to cover it up. She picked up her hamburger and took small bites out of it at first, but then her hunger grew and she took larger ones, but not large enough to be considered rude. She was staring off into space thinking of how much "fun" she would actually have at Yugi's house, when some of the ketchup from her sandwich fell onto her school uniform as her food began to crumble. (A/N- AHAHAHAHA! There's the funny part, Nicky! Sorry to everybody else, but it's an inside joke I promised to add. EHEHEHE! Something "similar" happened to us at school during lunch. CRUMBLES!! HAHAHA!)  
  
The small action brought Kerri out of her daze and she looked down. She blushed, and got a napkin as she began to wipe furiously at it. The others became aware of her efforts and asked if they could help.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I think I'll just go to the restroom and use some water to help get it off."  
  
She got up from the table and headed off towards the bathrooms. Once that was accomplished and she reached her destination, she used her watch to change into someone else. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do SOMETHING nasty to Yugi today! She looked in the mirror and saw a big burly man standing in front of her. Beefy and tall with a glare that could kill. She glared into the mirror and dropped dead. (A/N- Hehe, just joking!) She exited the bathroom and was inwardly thankful the entrances to the restrooms were secluded; otherwise it would seem very odd for a man to exit "The Little Girl's Room".  
  
She/he walked over to the table the three were sitting at and sat down behind them. At first she wanted to get her meager bit of revenge, but stopped when she noticed they were talking about her.  
  
"What do you make of Kerri, guys? What do you think of her?"  
  
"I think she's too shy! She's probably faking it and is really trying to get close enough to you so she can destroy you with her evil plot!" Joey said.  
  
'Why that dorky, brat! How did he ever figure out my true plans?!' She listened for Yugi and Tristan's reactions.  
  
Tristan and Yugi didn't seem phased by this statement, however; in fact they looked more like they would believe a herd of wild elephants was running down the street than the previous statement of Joey's. It was almost as if they were used to him being quick to accuse people of outrageous things.  
  
"Yeah, just like the last time, when you thought that all the science teachers were mind-controlling zombies out to destroy the planet mars."  
  
"Well, it could happen..."  
  
Yugi snorted, trying to keep back a laugh.  
  
"...well, they are definitely evil enough for it!"  
  
"Joey," Yugi consoled, "just because a teacher gives you homework does not mean they are evil. Kerri is probably just shy since she just transferred to this school. Or it could just be in her nature to be timid. I'm sure she's not hiding a secret plot."  
  
Joey frowned. "Well, if you say so, Yug."  
  
Selina sighed mentally, thinking, 'Close one.' Thinking she had spent enough time in the "restroom" decided to get up and leave. She/he got up and walked past their table again giving each of them glares in turn. Finally as she/he was right about to walk past it, she/he "nudged" the table. You know, bumped it just enough so each of their drinks spilled all over them, then laughed a hearty laugh.  
  
Needless to say Joey and Tristan were mad. They jumped up and blocked her/his way.  
  
"What do you want shrimps? Get out of my way."  
  
"What did'ch'a do that fur? Huh? We weren't doing anything to you!"  
  
"That's just what you get for being short, HAHA!" She/he said as she/he pushed them out of her/his way and she/he left. (A/N- this is getting annoying. If it's annoying you just pick either he or she and stick with it and ignore the other one.)  
  
Selina went outside and changed behind a tree into a very young girl. She ran inside the burger stand and ran as fast as she could into the restroom. Several people she pasted laughed at her, but she didn't care. Once she was back inside the restroom she changed back into Kerri.  
  
She came out and walked calmly over to the table. Once she reached it she saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan staring down at themselves in horror. She tried not to laugh as she walked up to them.  
  
"Guys, what happened?" She asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Some nut-job came up to our table and just knocked our drinks over." Joey looked up at her. "I see you got the ketchup out."  
  
She looked down at herself and indeed the stain was missing. It must have disappeared when she changed back. She frantically thought up a story. "Um...yeah. The ketchup came out with the water and then I had to use the hand-drying-machine two or three times to get it to dry. That's why it took me so long." She blushed.  
  
"Right, well. I think it's about time we got out of here. We should go home and change. I guess I'll you guys later, Yugi, Kerri," Tristan said as he started to leave with Joey.  
  
"Yeah, see ya guys at school tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Yugi and Kerri said together. Yugi turned to her.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, that's ok," she replied easily. "You need to go home and change too. I can make it to my house just fine. Thank you though." She began to walk off.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye, Yugi."  
  
A/N- What do ya think? I know it still wasn't that interesting, but I believe I'll start the good stuff next chapter. Selina will go after her Millennium Bracelet then. Ok, an idea was given to me in a review and once I thought about it, it sounded like a really good idea. I thought about it some more and thought...hm...this could go two ways. So which do you want...Yugi to turn against his friends or his friends turn against him? Personally I like his friends turning against him, but I'm giving you guys the choice. Pick one. I also need to know which is which. Is Yin light and Yang dark, or is Yin dark and Yang light? I forgot which is which so if you could PLEASE tell me! I need this info for my next chapter! Don't forget to remind me of your updates. He he he. Man, I'm tired. Please, Revieeeeeeewwwww. .......zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Selina: What she means is, good early morning and please review. 


	5. At Yugi's House

A/N- Sorry for taking so long! I was busy all day yesterday and today was my grandfather's birthday. I'm lucky to have even gotten it up tonight! Hope you like the chapter! It's kind of got a cliffy ending! YAY! Thanks my awesome reviewers!  
  
digigirl-izumi: Glad you liked that! I put that little inside joke in their just for you! Yup someone's gonna turn against someone! That was an idea sent in to me by a review that I told you I liked! Aww, poor Nicky! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hobbitfeet13: Yeah, I know. Selina IS mean to Yugi and does call him a lot of names, but that is in the job description. You know anything else I can call him? Hehe! I've always thought Yin was light and Yang was dark as well. Probably because Yin and light both have an "I" in them and Yang and dark both have "A's". Oh, well guess we were wrong.  
  
Hazel-Beka: Cool! Thanks for that useful bit of information. *sniff sniff* Yeah, glad your happy about the Yin. *sniffle sniffle* Aw, Beka! How cute! But we know who Kerri REALLY IS! I'll try not to. EEP! NO NOT THE LOOK! ANYTHING BUT "THE LOOK!!!!" AHHH! Thanks for reviewing, Hazel! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Subieko: I don't know what you mean by sadistic, it's not like she's trying to entice him or anything! She just wants to get her way! :) MWAHA! Thanks, thanks for your input! It is most helpful! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Puzzle-chan: You're most definitely welcome! I liked your story, but these things happen. Unfortunately. If you update be sure to LET ME KNOW! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
NOTE: Yin is going to be light and Yang dark as the majority rules! And also Yugi's friends are going to turn against him, cause the majority rules in that too!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5- At Yugi's House  
  
BRIIIIIIIIING!  
  
The bell signaling the end of all classes brought a cheer from Joey and Tristan as their classmates gathered their books together and headed for the door.  
  
"Come on, Joey we gotta pick up Yugi and Tea and meet Kerri at her locker."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."  
  
Tristan sweat-dropped and fell over. (A/N-anime style!)  
  
"This is going to be so cool! Yug's first party at his house!"  
  
"Joey! It's not a party! He's just inviting his friends over."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."  
  
Tristan sweat-dropped and fell over again. When he got up he walked over to Joey and bonked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"To see if anybody was home, you nimrod! Now come ON! We have got to GO NOW!"  
  
"Alright! All right! I'm come'n."  
  
Joey followed Tristan down the halls to the freshmen science class that Tea and Yugi had just gotten out of and met them as they came out the door. Yugi gave them a warm greeting and everyone retaliated in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Hey there, Yugi!"  
  
"Let's go meet Kerri, now." Tea led the way down to their new friend's locker where they found the shy blonde stowing books away.  
  
"Hi, Kerri! How was your day?" Tea asked on approach.  
  
"It was ok, I guess." She blushed, but managed to still look at them instead of the floor. An improvement in Yugi's opinion.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go to my house?"  
  
"SURE!" Came the excited replies of his friends.  
  
"Alright then, let's get moving."  
  
The five left the classes, teachers, and other students behind as they set out for the game shop that Yugi lived in.  
  
*~*Selina's P.O.V.*~*  
  
That sniveling little brat is leading me to his house and *MY* Millennium Bracelet. Foolish child. He has no idea the trouble that I have in store for him. Finding and regaining the Millennium Bracelet is only one of the first steps to his demise! AHAHAHAHA! He won't know what hit him! Yugi Mutou is almost SETTING HIMSELF UP for an attack by me, but now is not the time to strike. If only my previous plans to kill the spineless brat had not failed! Ah, but that is of the past and I need not dwell on that to succeed. His time will come and THIS time...HE WILL FALL!!!!  
  
*~*Normal P.O.V.*~*  
  
"OH, WOW! Yugi! This is where you *LIVE*?" Kerri asked with a look of awe on her face while in reality she had already seen the miserable dump and loathed it just because it was where Yugi Mutou did indeed live.  
  
"Yeah, it is kinda cool having a store attached to your house." Yugi blushed himself and glanced sideways at Kerri. "Come on in and I'll show you around!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into the shop.  
  
The bell rang signaling their entry and Kerri looked around the small store with "interest." "Cool!" the other's heard her mutter for their benefit. Yugi dragged her further into the dwelling and brought her into a room behind the shop that looked like a living room. There was a television set and a couch with another room connected to it. Kerri couldn't see into it because the door was closed so she had no idea what was inside it. It could have been a spare bedroom or a storeroom for the game shop for all she knew. Not that it really mattered to her. As long as she somehow found her Millennium Bracelet without anybody seeing she would be perfectly fine indeed.  
  
"This is neat, Yugi! Where is your room?"  
  
"This way, I'll show you!" He led her back out to the shop and up a flight of stairs to the left of the door that they had exited. At the top of the stair were three doors. Two on the left and one on the right. Yugi opened the door on the right and finally let go of Kerri's wrist, who was very grateful. Kerri walked into it by herself. Yugi and she were the only ones there. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's grandfather were all downstairs preparing food and sodas for everybody. Yugi was waiting expectantly by the doorway watching Kerri as she inspected his room. As soon as Selina entered the room she felt a familiar sense of power radiating from the closet. Her heart leapt happily.  
  
'I have found it,' she thought happily to herself. She glanced back at Yugi. 'Hm. I can't get it now with him and that spirit of his watching me. I'll have to get it later while everyone else is at the party.'  
  
Kerri looked back around and gasp out loud. She covered her mouth with a hand, but only her index finger was actually touching her lips. She used her free hand to point at the floor under the window and asked in "fright", "Wh-wh-what is t-that?"  
  
Yugi came over to her and looked at what she was pointing at and grinned in an embarrassed sort of way.  
  
"Well, you see, before you came here I had a little trouble with someone that kind of, well, someone that wanted me...dead. Some of her men came in here while I was sleeping and stabbed me. That's a bloodstain. It was bigger, but we managed to get the rest out of the carpet.  
  
Selina smiled inwardly at the fact that she had done that to him. She liked that idea and made a mental picture of it to store away in her memory so that she might gaze back upon it fondly. Outwardly, she was shaking and her voice shook as she said, "Oh, Yugi."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all over with now. The person that did it is long gone now."  
  
'Ha! That's what you think little Yugi! And as for it being all over with, you are WRONG! It's just beginning! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
Kerri nodded and Yugi took her hand and pulled her more gently than before from his room and back down the stairs. She kept staring at the spot as she allowed Yugi to lead her away. Once they were back in the living room Kerri noticed that the others had gotten everything already set up and were drinking colas and eating sandwiches as they stood or sat around talking and teasing each other. The two had to duck as Joey threw a pillow at Tristan, which missed its target. Yugi merely stood there while it whipped his red and black spikes backward, but Kerri had to jump out of the way and into the wall to avoid it.  
  
She hit it with a thump, which did not really hurt, but she cried, "OW!" anyway.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that, Kerri. Didn't see ya there."  
  
"And you forgot that you can't aim! HAHA!" mocked Tristan. It only served to make Joey madder and start an all out pillow fight that Kerri politely refused to join.  
  
When everybody was tired of fighting the teens and Yugi's grandfather put a scary movie in and began to watch it. Joey, Tristan, and Grandpa sat on the couch with popcorn watching intently. Joey would occasionally forget about the popcorn in his mouth and let it hang open. At these times Grandpa would smack him on the head, forcing him to recover his wits. On the other hand Yugi sat on the floor between Tea and Kerri.  
  
Halfway during the movie, Kerri whispered in Yugi's ear. "I have got to go to the bathroom."  
  
Not really paying attention to her, but instead to the movie he whispered back, "Back up the stairs across from my room."  
  
She got up silently so as not to disturb the others in the room, pausing at the doorway to make sure they were engrossed in the movie, then proceeded up the stairs to the tree rooms waiting at the top.  
  
*~*Selina's P.O.V.*~*  
  
'Finally! I can wash off the filth from Yugi touching my arm! And...and get my Millennium Bracelet back.' I smirked at the thought of destroying Yugi once and for all. I take the door on the left as instructed and was my hands and wrists off then leave the bathroom. Now I am standing in the hallway looking at the door right in front of me. The room that belongs to Yugi and the pull of the Millennium Bracelet. I look around to make sure that everyone is still watching the movie. Good. There are no lights on.  
  
I opened the door and walked in, going straight to the closet. I throw open the doors and see all sorts of clothes. Frowning I look at the closet floor. It is littered with shoes, toys, and other objects. There is a shelf above me. I decided to look there. A cardboard box with the words, "BLANKETS" clearly visible is calling me, drawing me in. I lift it off the shelf.  
  
I looked around warily just to make sure no one is there before opening the box and seeing quilts and sheets along with other such bed coverings. I lift them out and find in the very bottom the object I have been searching for.  
  
YES!!!!!! Finally it is MINE again! The MILLENNIUM BRACELET!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I shall rule the world!  
  
*~*Normal P.O.V.*~*  
  
'No, don't go in there!' Yugi's mind screamed at the lady on the television screen. 'Can't you see that the monster is in there! DON'T GO! LOOK! LOOK! There he is! THERE HE IS!...I told you not to go in there.'  
  
Yugi gasp out loud as he felt a sharp jolt of magic. He sat up straight and looked all around as if the source of the magic might suddenly reveal itself to him.  
  
/Yami! What was that?!/  
  
//I'm sorry, aibou. I don't know what it was, but I can assure you one thing.//  
  
/What's that?/  
  
//It's not good whatever it is. We must be on our guard from now on.//  
  
/You can't find out what it is with your shadow powers can you?/  
  
//I'm very sorry, hikari, but I cannot place it. I only know that it is familiar in some way. Whatever it is does not want to be discovered so soon though.//  
  
/How do you know that?/  
  
//It is shielding itself from me.//  
  
/Great./  
  
Yugi tried to forget about the feeling for the moment and enjoy the time he had now, spending with his family and friends. But he could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong and they could only get worse one way or another. He was distracted from this feeling, however, when Tea muffled a scream and grabbed him in a tight embrace. He smiled and forgot his troubles for the time being.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of the movie was the scariest part of all and everybody in the room screamed except Grandpa, who only rolled his eyes. Yugi was especially happy at the end when Tea was practically hugging the life out of him. Grandpa quickly and quietly got up while the others were trying to find out if anything else was going to happen and turned on the lights.  
  
Everyone screamed and jumped again as the lights suddenly came on for no apparent reason. They all looked at the light switch expecting to see some zombie or monster waiting for them, only to see Grandpa chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't we a little jumpy tonight."  
  
They sighed and Joey kindly asked Tristan to put him down since he had jumped into his friend's arms when the lights came on. Tristan happily obliged and did what his friend asked although he was not at all gentle about it.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Knock it off boys or no more late night movies," Grandpa scolded. They stopped, but continued to glare at one another.  
  
Yugi jumped again as he turned around and saw Kerri standing there. "Oh, you're back. I didn't see you return."  
  
"That was because you were a little preoccupied," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Yugi blushed, but said nothing. (A/N-KAWAII!) Kerri giggled and blushed as well.  
  
"Ok, kids, time for everyone to go home," Yugi's grandfather stated.  
  
Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Kerri headed for the door.  
  
The first three all said, "Good-bye," as Yugi showed them politely to the door.  
  
Kerri hesitated before taking something off her neck and handing him the Yang half of her two necklaces. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Yugi. I really appreciate it a lot. More than you probably know. These are best friend necklaces," she told him while at the same time thinking 'yeah right.' "If you connect them together like this," she demonstrated by connecting the Yin and Yang halves of the necklace together, "it is like we are bonded together." 'Which is true in a way. Only it is not a bond of friendship like I am leading you to believe it is more a bond of a master and her servant! MWAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
"Thank you, Kerri! I'll always cherish it!"  
  
Kerri smiled happily. "I know you will, Yugi. You are the best friend ever."  
  
"Ain't dat da truth!" Joey spoke up heartily.  
  
"Good-bye, Yugi!"  
  
"Good-bye, everybody."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Yugi was getting ready for bed, Yami materialized on the edge of his bed and reminded Yugi of the feeling he had, had earlier.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, Yami?"  
  
"I think we need to check on the Millennium Bracelet."  
  
"Why? Do you think what we felt has something to do with it?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"All right."  
  
...  
  
It was silent for a moment as Yugi got the cardboard box out of his closet on the shelf and dove to the bottom only to discover...the Millennium Bracelet was gone.  
  
"It's not there!"  
  
"Who all was up here while your friends were over, hikari?"  
  
"Only Kerri, but I don't know why she would have gotten it or even how she would have been able to find it."  
  
"Wasn't she in the bathroom when we felt the disturbance?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I guess it could have been her. I'll ask her about it tomorrow at the arcade when we go with everybody."  
  
"I think that is a good idea, aibou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He has no idea the plans I have in store for him! The Pharaoh and his little brat will just have to find out the hard way! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
A/N- OH! MY! GOODNESS! That was SEVEN pages long withOUT my a/n's!!! Is it just me or does it seem that I actually do better when I don't write ahead of time? Anyways, I finally got a cliffy on this story! YAY! Go me! This one is of course not as bad as the one I left for you in The Black Crystal Sacrifice eh? Sorry about that, but you better not kill me or you won't get to find out what happens next!  
  
Serafina: I am going to be SO tired tomorrow! I'm barely going to be able to stay awake in AH Geometry! ACK! The teacher makes it hard enough as it is to stay awake in class! I don't need any help! AND! I sit in the front row! URGH! Pity me.  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Food Fight!

A/N- Hello everyone! Today's my birthday! OCTOBER 4TH YAY! I was born at 1:40 in the morning.  
  
Selina: Who cares what time you were born? It was enough that you told us today was your b-day.  
  
Serafina: Heh, heh. Someone's still sore that they are after Yugi.  
  
Selina: You would be too if it was you.  
  
Serafina: Yeah, well, you DID ask in the first chapter of Rampage of Death if you could be in it and the only place I had for you was the evil villain! It's your own fault don't take it out on me.  
  
Selina: *grumble grumble*  
  
Serafina: Ok, Hazel gets freaked out when I end all of my review responses with: "thank you for reviewing ^_^," so I will just say it now at the beginning before I do responses.  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks you guys are so sweet! Enjoy! I like your stories too! I love being your muse!  
  
Subieko: Well, it has another meaning too. Let's just say a synonym would be - perverted. Alrighty, but yes she does (Selina: does not) take pleasure in hurting my favorite character. Yeah, he is kind of worried, but he's very...naïve and tries to see the best in people. He's hoping Kerri didn't take it.  
  
hobbit13: hehe! Doesn't she? Yami and Yugi DID banish her to the shadow realm. She wants revenge. Other than that she wants the MI's. Yes, they do figure out something wrong, but they don't know what Selina was thinking about them. Enjoy the chap.  
  
Puzzle-chan: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Um...I'm not sure if that is a good idea or not. (My yami is kinda grumpy...you know why! I'll trade with ya and try to calm Deo down. Maybe a party - like my birthday party - is just what Deo needs.  
  
Una: Glad you could review. I'll work on trying to finish reviewing your story as soon as possible. Yeah, YUGI! I love him! If only he was here so I could glomp him too. Selina: You wouldn't be able to. You'd faint before you could. You love him too much. Actually, this is way more than a crush. It's an obsession!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Sorry! I didn't mean it that way! Don't be mad! Cheer up! Please! Gomen! *puppy eyes* I hate homework too. And I know about being grumpy and not having enough sleep. I understand. You take good care of her Beka!  
  
FUNNY ADVERTISEMENT: Oh, yeah I would also like to post an "advertisement" for...THINKING BEARDS! All of you with thinking caps! You're out of date! Get your thinking beards free for only $1.99 (hehe). All you do is put on the invisible beard and whenever you need to think, just stroke the beard! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6- Food Fight!  
  
(A/N- Wow! Already six chapters! School must be going by faster now! COOL!)  
  
At school the next day - lunch.  
  
/Yami, what are we going to do if Kerri really DID steal the Millennium Bracelet?/  
  
//Aibou,// Yami's thought speak was exasperated, //She is the ONLY one that COULD have stolen it. AND she was upstairs at the time we had that feeling! All the evidence points to her.//  
  
Yugi gave a mental sigh. /I know. I just don't see how she could do something like this. It is completely out of character for someone so shy and sensitive./  
  
//I don't know what to tell you, Yugi. I don't have any idea what her motives could possibly be. I just don't know.// Yami did not mention the possibility that it could have all been just an act.  
  
"Yo, Yug! Why are you all spaced out, buddy?"  
  
"Just talking to Yami."  
  
"Oh. What's up?"  
  
"Someone stole the Millennium Bracelet last night, Joey."  
  
The food that Joey had been busy shoveling into his mouth as he listened was quickly forgotten and since Joey conveniently forgot to close his mouth it all came spilling out.  
  
"Eww," Tea said as she walked up with Tristan.  
  
"Oh boy. Something really bad must have happened if Joey's not bothering to keep a good hold on food," Tristan told everyone smartly.  
  
"Someone stole the Millennium Bracelet, guys," Yugi said quietly with his head bowed.  
  
Tea gasp. "Isn't that the..."  
  
"The Millennium Item that Selina had and used to try to kill me? Yeah."  
  
"But what could this mean? Who do you think stole it?"  
  
"Well, Yami and I think..." Yugi looked around cautiously to make sure that nobody could overhear them. He looked to the left. The right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Then jumped when he was poked in the arm by a petite figure that was standing there. (A/N- Nicky, I know it wasn't exactly like ours is, but it is only twisted around a bit. But there it is. All of them are out.)  
  
Kerri was standing there wearing a long sleeved sweater over her uniform. She smiled at them as she set her tray down beside Yugi and sat down.  
  
"Kerri. Hey, nice to see ya."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um...I kinda need to ask you something."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'NO! Not here! He cannot ask me here in front of them! They can't know that it was me!...It looks like time to start using my powers again.'  
  
Kerri opened her mouth as if she was going to answer, but quickly closed it and ducked as someone in the back of the room stood up and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" All of a sudden the air was filled with tons of food that was flying in all directions preventing anybody from talking to each other.  
  
Yugi and his friends were all hiding under a table so they would not get hit by food, or get into trouble for starting the food fight.  
  
Selina used a bit more of her influence to hinder in the situation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"  
  
The room went deathly silent as the principal walked through the cafeteria doors that he had thrown open. He stepped in and looked around at the damage. "Who started this?" he asked in a low dangerous growl.  
  
No one was able to answer him.  
  
"All right! I want all of you to start picking this food up NOW! On hands and knees! AND *NO* TALKING! If any one of you talks, they will be sent home and have a week's worth of detentions! Get started now!"  
  
Everyone in the room hastened to obey the order and everybody quickly began to pick up pieces of food with their hands. It was a grueling task and nowhere near being pleasant.  
  
Yugi and friends crawled out from underneath the table like many other students that did not want to be a part of the fight. Yugi sighed and began to help clean the room, knowing that he was going to have to wait till later to talk to his friends and ask Kerri about the bracelet.  
  
It took two hours, but by the time the lunchroom was clean it was time to leave school. All of the students had to go to their respective classes that they were *supposed* to have had after lunch to get their classwork, homework, book pages to read to help them understand what to do since they had all missed class.  
  
By the time school was out, everyone was anxious to go home and start on all the tons of homework they had been assigned so they would have enough time to get it done by the next day. Yugi looked around for his friends, knowing he should get home as well and start on his homework, but desperate to talk to one of them. In the end the only one that actually turned up was Kerri.  
  
"Kerri!Hey!Ireallyhavetoaskyousomethingreallyimortantbeforesomethingelsehapp ens!"  
  
"Whoa! Yugi! Slow down! I can't understand you when you talk like that! Say it again *S-L-O-W-E-R*."  
  
"I have something really important to ask you before something else happens."  
  
Selina made a show of making a face showing mock curiosity. "What's wrong, Yugi."  
  
"When you were at my house yesterday (A/N- AHH! I just thought of something! That was a Saturday they came over to his house wasn't it? If it was just pretend it was a Sunday. Oh, ACK! Yugi was supposed to talk to his friends at the arcade! I was just reading that from the last chapter. Sorry, but I need them at school. Ok, maybe not need, but it would be very helpful since I've already wrote all of this.) when you went to the bathroom you didn't happen to go into my room and take a golden bracelet from me did you?"  
  
Yugi was shifting uncomfortably. He hated accusing his friends of things. He did not want to be jumping to conclusions, but with this he *had to know*.  
  
"No, Yugi. I would never do something like that to you. You were the first friend I ever had here. Besides I would never do anything like steal, especially not from a friend like you, Yugi."  
  
"Kerri, I'm serious. I need you to tell me the truth. Did you steal the Millennium Bracelet from my room yesterday?"  
  
"NO. Don't you believe me, Yugi? I told you I didn't take it. We're friends remember!" She walked up to him and connected their Yin Yang necklaces. "See, Yugi! Friends! Friends would never do something like this to each other. I did not steal the Millennium Bracelet. You never had it to begin with. Selina took it with her while she was banished to the Shadow Realm by you and Yami. So it couldn't have been me, right?"  
  
"That's...true," Yugi replied in a far away voice while his eyes seemed to lose their focus.  
  
"Good. Now run along like a good little boy and get done with your homework so you don't get in trouble tomorrow at school.  
  
"Yes...homework."  
  
Yugi walked off in a dazed kind of way that lasted all the way to his doorstep. By the time it had worn off Yugi did not remember anything about the conversation he had had with his friends at lunch and Kerri just now.  
  
He began to work on his homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N- I don't think I've said this yet, but during the normal pov's when I'm switching back and forth between Selina and Kerri, this is what is going on. When it's Kerri, she's acting innocent, when it's Selina, she's up to something. Hehe! Now you know what to look for.  
  
Selina smirked. Everything was working just like she had expected it would. She had erased the memory of Yugi's earlier conversation with Tristan and the others. And whoever she was controlling with the Millennium Bracelet would lose their memory of what happened while they were controlled automatically. Since Yugi and Yami were two halves of one being, neither would remember a thing.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Now was time for *Kerri* to have a little talk with Yugi's friends and leave them with a little memory loss of the conversation they had had earlier with their little friend.  
  
Selina stalked off to go take care of business.  
  
A/N- Sorry, the end of the chapter. I know it was pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything. I was planning on turning the others against Yugi in this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way. I did have an idea as to how I was going to turn them against him, but I forgot it so any ideas from you guys would be most helpful. Tea's going first if I didn't say that. Next chapter (I hope) I'll try to get Yugi to go after one of the Millennium Items and work on turning his friends.  
  
Don't forget if you update, let me know. Can't think of anything else. Well, later! 


	7. Pushing Away

A/N- Sorry for taking so long everybody. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Here's the deal. This past week has been my fall break from school, my very first mind you so I was extremely happy. Then on Thursday oct. 9 I found out that my dad was going to take us to Florida again. With that in mind I quickly did up all new chapters for my stories so I wouldn't leave you hanging for a week...but my plans didn't work out. I wrote and updated one story on that same day and then when I came back on Friday to update the rest of them I found that FF.N Administration had taken the first story I updated down (because I forgot to change the rating) and they gave me a warning and wouldn't let me update for six days. Yesterday was the sixth day. I went to Florida and came back just so you know and, well, there's the deal. Sorry.  
  
Thank you everybody so much for your support, patience, and reviews! ^_^  
  
Hazel-Beka: I know just what you are talking about. Those moods that suddenly flare up out of nowhere. You recall I had a little hissy fit in like the third or fourth chapter, I think, of Rampage of Death due to some people that ticked me off at school and stuff like that. So I know how it is, no harm done. I think what I had originally planned was for Tea to get hurt emotionally. (How else was she and the others going to turn on Yugi?) but I'll try. *sees cookies* *eyes tear up and begins to cry* *Selina, Hazel, and Beka look at Serafina and each other trying to figure out what is wrong* YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *hugs Hazel, Beka, and Selina gets caught as well!* You have been such great friends to me! Sticking with me since the very beginning! I really appreciate it! *Grabs cookies and hides in a corner to eat them by herself.* Selina: Hey, wait! I want some too. Hazel & Beka: *whacks Selina* It's Serafina's birthday! Not yours!  
  
digigirl-izumi: He he he! Your reviews are so amusing! How much sugar do you eat before you log on? Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: It's ok. Thanks! Thanks again! I need the luck and not only for the chapters! (We took our midterms and I'm hoping I did a good job.)  
  
Una: Hahahaha! You got an invisible beard! YAYAH! Go Una! Yeah, I HAVE to read the chapters I write previously or I forget what I write. I know Yugi and Yami are separate and sorry if I made it seem like they weren't. I'll work on it. Glad you liked it! You're right about the reviewing. Maybe I'll just do all the chapters that end with 0 shall I? Or even 0 and 5? What'cha dink?  
  
Subieko: Isn't it? I would defiantly not want my memory erased. *scoots away from her yami* Selina: *glares* It's in the story you baka! I don't have that kind of power. (yet)(hehe) Thanks!  
  
You guys are great! Gives you cookies for reviewing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7- Pushing Away  
  
Selina walked back into the school to find Joey, Tea, and Tristan all in the room of the class that they had last in the day. They had been taking so long because there was a line of all the students waiting for the teacher to give out work. (A/N- She had A LOT of work to give them cause she was mean!) Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all standing in the back of the line just talking while they waited.  
  
Kerri walked up to them and said, "Wow, long line!"  
  
"Did you figure that out on your own or did someone have to tell you? Duh, what else would it be but a long line?" someone in front of the trio in the line replied sarcastically.  
  
Kerri blushed and turned her head away looking hurt.  
  
"Don't talk that way to my friends!" Joey said to the boy. "If you do, you'll have to answer to me! So can it!"  
  
The boy turned back around and started whispering furiously with his cronies.  
  
"That's better," Joey turned to Kerri and asked, "You don't have any books! Don't you have any homework?"  
  
Kerri/Selina blushed again and shook her head. 'Of course the teachers wouldn't dare give ME homework if I ASKED them not to. Heh, heh!'  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
Kerri gasp. "But Joey, why? What did I do?"  
  
"I was just kidding. I meant that I was jealous of you..."  
  
'You would be jealous.'  
  
"...because you don't have any homework to do."  
  
"Oh. What were you guys talking to Yugi about at lunch before that AWFUL food fight started?"  
  
"Well, he was just telling us..."  
  
Selina concentrated on his mind and found the memory of the conversation in Joey, Tea, and Tristan's heads as they each recalled it to the surface of their minds. Focusing her concentration she erased the memories from their thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" Selina persisted, anxious to hear what they had to say.  
  
"He was just telling us...hm. I forgot. Do you guys remember?" Joey looked at Tea and Tristan questioning.  
  
"No, I don't remember."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Hm," Joey said a rare thoughtful look on his face. "Oh well, it must not have been important if we can't even remember it."  
  
"No...I guess not," Selina said cautiously. "Oh well. I guess I had better be going! I need to be home on time! Good luck with all your homework guys!"  
  
"Thanks, Kerri! See ya later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Kerri ran off down the hall waving towards them while running forward not daring to turn back because of the smirk on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Selina sat in her second period class; the one she had right before lunch as she thought of the plan she had come up with. Selina had been plotting all night of a way to separate Yugi from his friends. It had been a difficult task trying to find a way to get him away from them without her being found out to be behind it. She couldn't kidnap him like she had done before, but the plan she had come up with now would surely work!  
  
After Yugi had finished his homework the night before, Selina had ordered Yami to take control and stay in control of the body till she released him. Of course he had no choice but to obey.  
  
Another part of her plan was already at work and all she had left to do was wait for the stupid bell to ring so she could go to lunch and enjoy the show. Just five more minutes to go.  
  
Two and a half minutes.  
  
One minute.  
  
Thirty seconds.  
  
Ten.  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!"  
  
Kerri ran out the door and into the hallway, being very careful to keep a certain group of boys in her sight. Selina instructed the teenage boys to go to Yami's locker where she had him waiting. There he was, putting books away into his little cubbie hole called a locker.  
  
"Hey, man!" one of the guys called out to Yami.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let's go eat. Come on. You're coming with us."  
  
"Yes." Yami began to follow them just as Tea, Joey, Tristan came up, just as Selina had expected them to. They saw Yami starting to walk away from them and Tea called out to him.  
  
"Yugi! Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat lunch with us?"  
  
Yami turned around and stared at the trio in disgust. It was a look of pure contempt. (A/N- is that the right word?)  
  
"Why would I?" he spat.  
  
"But, Yugi...you always eat with us." Tea eyes began to sparkle as the threat of crying started to arise within her. (A/N- I know Tea's not THAT big of a baby, but well. Hazel you wanted her to cry.)  
  
"Since when have I associated with 'Low Level Losers'?" (A/N- That last statement belongs to Una, just so you know)  
  
Tea gasped and ran down the hall, tears finally spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Yugi! What did you just say?! I did NOT just hear you say that!"  
  
"Then you must be deaf, Wheeler."  
  
"WHAT?! You had better take that back right now!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"That does it!" Joey ran up to where Yami was standing to give him a good knock to the head and have him return to his senses, but Yami beat him to it.  
  
Yami pulled his fist back and punched as Joey's face met him. The power from the strike knocked Joey off his feet and onto the floor.  
  
Joey just sat there with his mouth hanging open, oblivious to the pain. 'Did Yugi just hit me? What's going on here?'  
  
Tristan helped him to his feet, but neither one of them bothered to try and fight back with all of the boys that were standing around Yami, that looked like they were ready to kill. When it was obvious the pair were not going to do anything the group walked off towards the front doors.  
  
Joey and Tristan stared after them and were still staring as Kerri ran up to them looking fearful.  
  
"D-did...did I just see Yugi punch you, Joey?"  
  
Joey said nothing. Tristan nodded. Kerri gasp.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing. If Yugi doesn't want us around anymore, we won't be."  
  
*~*P.O.V.*~*  
  
'Ha HA! Things are working out just as I planned. Nothing can stand in my way now! Next I'll have him take care of Bakura and get his Millennium Ring! Soon all of the Millennium Items will be mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'  
  
A/N- it'd be really funny if I had her start choking right then.  
  
Selina: Shut up.  
  
Serafina: You guys know what to do!  
  
Selina: Leave a review!  
  
Serafina: Oh, I think I'll put my e-mail address up on my bio, just so you guys know and don't forget to remind me if you update. (Hazel! You take too long!) Um...I think there was something else I wanted to tell you...but I can't remember what it was. Oh, well, maybe I'll remember later.  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Yami vs Bakura

Ok, I know I'm late! It has never taken me over two week to update this or TBCS, but my busy life just keeps getting in the way! So please don't get mad at me! I don't really have that much else to say except to thank all of you faithful, excellent reviewers! You guys rock! Oh, please read my note before the chapter! That's all!  
  
Thanks everyone that reviewed! You guys get Halloween Candy! ^_^  
  
NOTE: I keep forgetting and I finally remembered for once! My friend Una is an excellent writer! I would most appreciate it if you would check out her stories! First off, there's the Dragon Ball Bardock Chronicles! Even if you have never even heard of Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z or anything like that you should still read it! I've never seen it and yet she managed to get me to feel what was happening in her story! Then there is Yami's Living Puzzle! It is great!!! Yami, he...well, I would tell you more, but that would spoil it! You just have to check it out for yourself! ^_~ And while you're there leave her a nice review too!  
  
Well, I think that's everything for now! On to the chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8- Yami vs. Bakura: Mis dos cartas  
  
The next day at school *right* before the last bell rings.  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!!!!  
  
(A/N- so much for that first statement.) Yami gathered his belongings and headed out into the hall. He fought through the sea of blue and pink uniforms to his old gray locker. Quickly turning the combination and putting his books away, he slammed the locker door and rushed down the hallway again towards the freedom of the outside.  
  
In his haste he did not even see Tea, Joey, Kerri, and Tristan standing nearby watching him closely. As they saw him rush off, Joey said, "Something's amiss here..."  
  
"OOOO!!! Big word, Joey! When is the lightning going to strike us all dead?"  
  
"Shut up, nimrod. We should follow him and see where he goes."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Tea had turned unusually cold and bitter towards Yugi and Yami after the "Low Level Loser" incident. (A/N- LLL is Una's phrase! I don't own it)  
  
They stalked through the hall after the only boy in the school (that I know of) with tri-colored hair. Following him, they found themselves outside amidst all of their peers that were hurrying on their way home. They stopped once they saw Yami call out to Bakura. Was he really switching sides? Would Yugi never return to being the sweet, innocent boy that had been their friend?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bakura!" Yami made his way over to the albino and stopped in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hey...um...Yugi. What's up?"  
  
"I challenge you (and the spirit) to a duel! If you're not a chicken, you'd accept." Yami crossed him arms looking smug as he shifted all his wait to lean on his right leg giving him a look of arrogance.  
  
Everyone in the courtyard turned to look at what was going on and waited to see what Bakura's answer would be. (I rhymed) Bakura looked around at all of them for a moment then quietly muttered, "I can't Yugi, I need to get home right away. I'm supposed to go to the store tonight."  
  
"I knew it. I knew you would chicken out against me."  
  
That's when the spirit decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. "That does it! I accept your challenge! And you will pay for what you just said to me!"  
  
"I bet," was all that Yami said. He knew that if he said just the right thing he could provoke the spirit into a duel. "But if you don't mind, we'll do this MY WAY! I'm taking us to the realm of eternal darkness, and just so our lovely group of fans don't miss out, they can come too."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in shock. Was this the same Yugi, or even Yami, that he had dueled so many times before? It could not be. Not even Yami would put innocents in danger. He glanced around and found himself as well as Yugi and their classmates surrounded on all sides by the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Some of the younger Freshmen in the group were already starting to feel the effects of the Shadow Realm's powers.  
  
Bakura glared at Yugi and noted the confident demeanor as well as the slanted eyes and spikier (if that's a word) hair. This was Yami, but what was wrong with him?  
  
"Since when do you take innocents to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura used the powers of the Millennium Ring to send everyone but themselves out of the Shadow Realm and back to the Real World.  
  
"Since when do you care about innocents?"  
  
"What has gotten into you, Yami? I mean, I admire the dark change, you're actually starting to live up to your name, but this just isn't you. Besides we are at school. Why didn't you challenge me somewhere else?"  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to you fool! Are you scared?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just curious as to what invoked this sudden change in you."  
  
"Let's just say, I'm tired of playing the 'good guy'."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Selina walked up behind Bakura and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jerk around. He saw her and glared, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want your help getting out of here."  
  
A pause.  
  
"I'm not that dumb. I can read your mind with the Millennium Eye. I know what you are planning! Why would I help you out of here so you can get all the Millennium Items before me? Then kill my hikari. Do you even know what that means? If you should accomplish that all of the yami's will be killed as well. I would never help you achieve something like this! If anybody is getting the Millennium Items it will be me. You are a crazed maniac and I would never do anything to help you." Venom dripped off his words, but Selina didn't seem to be phased by them.  
  
"That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to quit in my conquest of Earth. But just so you know, I am NOT the only crazed maniac around here, Bakura. Good-bye."  
  
'I do NOT like the way she said that! I had better keep an eye out for her,' Bakura thought to himself. He went back into the Ring so he could better watch out for his hikari.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
(A/N- Wow, Hazel! Now we know why I put that in there when Selina could just get out on her own! It's so cool the way these things tie in like this!)  
  
"I see what's going on here now. You aren't even Yugi or Yami at all. Selina, where are you?"  
  
Yami's smirk faltered, but for only a second. If Bakura had not been looking for a sign then it would have just appeared to be his imagination at work. "I don't know anyone by the name of Selina."  
  
"Of course you do. I know its you. You can't hide. You must be here or somewhere nearby to be controlling Yugi's mind."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside of the Shadow Realm bubble.  
  
"Woah! What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, man, but I would rather not stick around to find out again!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm with you! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Everyone fought to get out of the schoolyard and basically ran towards their houses afraid they would be sucked back into the bubble if they did not hurry to get away. The only one remaining were Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Kerri. They waited to see what the outcome of the event would be. Unbeknownst to them Selina was really controlling the duel and would decide the outcome that they were waiting for.  
  
"What is that bubble-thing? Guys, what's going on?" Kerri asked, panic making her voice jumpy and quick.  
  
"It's...well, you see...um. Oh, forget it! We might as well tell you now, their secrets are blown anyway. Yugi and Bakura have these magical objects called Millennium Items..." They explained everything to Kerri to the best of their ability, believing she had no former knowledge of the Millennium Items and the myth that surrounded these mystical objects.  
  
When Bakura revealed the identity of Selina, Joey and the others had just finished explaining what was going on. "Oh, shoot!" Thankfully the others took it as a response to what they had just informed her of and tried to consol (is that how u spell it?) her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's really not a good place to be if you can help it."  
  
*~*Selina's P.O.V.*~*  
  
'I wasn't talking about your pathetic thoughts on how horrible the Shadow Realm is, baka!'  
  
'These blind fools. I have no time for these mortals. I'll just tune them out and concentrate on the main matter at hand here.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami snarled at Bakura and the albino knew he had struck home. "I do NOT have to be near him you fool! Does Marik need to be close to his victims in order to control them? No, so neither do I."  
  
"No, your right. You do not HAVE to be close to them, but this time you are. I know who you are hiding behind too. You're the new student that hangs around with Yugi and his friends. The girl who's name starts with a K, Kerri, isn't it?"  
  
Yami's scowl became more pronounced, but quickly transformed itself into a smirk. "Very good. You found out my identity. It really is too bad you won't be around long enough to share these opinions with anyone else."  
  
"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. That is yet to be determined, but my hikari can hear every word we say and he will tell Yugi's friends."  
  
Yami's brow furrowed and his smirk faltered again. After a brief pause and thoughtful look, the sneer returned in full swing, however.  
  
"That may be so, but he won't be able to recall the event once I erase his memories of this event."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in fright. "Leave my hikari out of this!"  
  
"He will be fine if you win. Now let's get started. The stakes are our Millennium Items. All of our Millennium Items."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Come now, Bakura. You know what I'm after. You know exactly what I want."  
  
"Yes, but two for one is definitely not a fair deal! I've got more to lose in this duel than you do!"  
  
"That's true, but when have you ever played fair? But since I'm such a good sportswoman, I'll let you have my hikari for whatever you want, as well as the puzzle, AND you are free to entrap my soul in the Shadow Realm. Think of all the times I've humiliated you, Bakura, you know you want to and since you are so confident you can win."  
  
"Fine, I accept, and in the end you will lose to me! If you're dueling then I can't lose! You never were that good of a strategist! I'll cream you!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention the fact that the game is not an original duel monsters game either. It's just a little Yami no game (shadow game) I made up just for this occasion. It's called, 'Mis dos cartas'."  
  
"My two cards?"  
  
(I did NOT want to write a duel monster game! I wrote one for TBCS II and it was really long!)  
  
"Yes, the rules are simple; you can pick two cards out of your deck. Any two, and you can't change your mind once you lay them down and no more or less than two cards. After each of us have laid our cards down, we will play regular duel monsters, meaning the same rules apply, but there are no life points. The owner of the duel monster left standing is the winner. Any questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Game start!"  
  
Bakura searched through his deck for cards that he thought might be useful in this game. He figured that unless Selina slipped some different cards into Yugi's deck he would be using the cards he always used which meant she would probably pick Yugi's favorite card-The Dark Magician. There were no cards in Bakura's deck that could match the attack points of the Dark Magician, which was probably why Selina had challenged him to a duel like this. But if that was what she was expecting, then she was expecting him to fall into the trap.  
  
But what kind of magic card should he lay down? Not an equip card, that, more than likely, would not be of much help. Which left, trap and defense magic. He could use a card to attack Yugi's monster or he could pick a card that could defend against an attack it might have...But wait! What if Bakura were to use a trap AND defense magic card at the same time! Bakura just happened to have one and he remembered it was one of Yugi's favorite magic cards. Mirror Force. It was the perfect solution! Yami or Selina would never suspect. (A/N- I'm sure Bakura doesn't have these cards, but still, play along)  
  
'So all I have to do is appear to fall into her trap while really, I'm setting one of my own. HAHAHA! It's perfect. I'll just pick my highest monster, which only has 2000 attack points and let myself be "caught",' Bakura thought to himself pleasantly.  
  
"All right, I'm ready how about you?"  
  
"I'm all set! It's time to flip over the cards and see what we find! This should be interesting!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Go Dark Magician!"  
  
2500/2100  
  
"And I play my King of Yamimakai!"  
  
2000/1530  
  
The blue and purple spellcaster, wizard and the darkness wielding fiend appeared out of the Shadow Realm and faced off.  
  
"Go Dark Magician and attack his King of Yamimakai!" The Dark Magician came in for the kill and just as it was about to attack Bakura flipped over his...  
  
"Go Mirror Force and reflect his attack back at him!"  
  
The Mirror Force reflection caused the Dark Magician to be blown apart from its own attack.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's how you planned on beating me! Look at that! Your monster is destroyed and that means I win! Now, as you promised hand over your puzzle AND your hikari. This is going to be so much fun! I can get back at you for everything!"  
  
"Not so fast, Bakura. I haven't played my magic card yet."  
  
"It doesn't matter! Your magician is already gone! You've lost the game Pharaoh! AHAHAHA!"  
  
"Go Reborn the Monster!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Revive the Dark Magician and destroy his monster!" In one fatal blow the King of Yamimakai was destroyed.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
"Yes, now hand over your Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye!"  
  
Bakura sunk to his knees and was no longer able to stand up. The spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring had always gone after Yugi and his Millennium Puzzle so the consequences of losing were not usually really that drastic, so what if he got sent to the Shadow Realm. He could come back any time he wanted. But he had never lost his Millennium Item in a duel before (that I know of).  
  
Yami, seeing his opponent lost in his thoughts and not capable of handing him the Millennium Items he had won, walked over to the Tomb Robber and took them from the thief himself. The spirit merely looked up at him in depression for a few minutes before slowly fading away into the item revealing the original Bakura. Selina used her magic to erase his memories, but instead of being subtle she took a more direct, a more painful, approach, unlike she had done with Joey and the others. When she was done, Bakura had fainted to the ground and Yami stalked off dispersing the power of the Shadow Realm so that everything had turned back to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Shadow Realm bubble began to disappear giving Tea, Tristan, Kerri, and Joey a clear view of the damage. They saw Bakura laying unconscious on the ground and Yami walking away with a smirk on his face. Kerri burst into sobs and cried, "How could you do something like this, Yugi?"  
  
Tea walked up to him a gave him a good shove on the shoulder, an enraged look on her face. "What your problem? First you punch Joey, then you take our classmates to the Shadow Realm, and finally you leave Bakura like this! If you don't pull yourself together, Yugi, you may find us no longer friends."  
  
Yami sneered at the incensed teen and pushed her back, harder, and replied, "Good."  
  
Tea let out a small sound that seemed oddly enough to be an, "UH!"  
  
Yami walked on not looking back as he went into an alley beside the school so he could go home.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him guys. I'll see if I can make him come back to us."  
  
"But Kerri, you've seen what he's been doing and you know he's not going to listen to you."  
  
"Maybe not, but I have to try."  
  
Kerri ran off after Yugi, leaving the others standing where they were, waiting for her to come back. They were hoping, but it was a slim thread that they were clinging to.  
  
Selina had Yami wait for her in a section of the alley as she caught up. When she checked to make sure no one had followed her, she whispered, "All right, good job. Now my slave, hand over my prize."  
  
Yami, with a blank look in his eyes, robotically handed over the two magical objects he had obtained.  
  
"Good." Then, after hiding her award, she released Yugi from her control. The petite youth looked at her with a clueless expression on his face and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, uh...I was just going to give you my phone number before you went home! You know, just to, uh, call me if you ever need anything," She smiled brightly and continued, "after all we are friends now!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Kerri-chan! I guess I'd better be getting home now! Good- bye!" Yugi waved cheerily and Kerri waved back, just as enthusiastically.  
  
When she came out of the alley, however, and back to the group, her head was downcast and she kept her eyes to the ground. As soon as she came close to Tea and everyone she glanced up and burst into tears, running the direction of her house.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea's hope deflated into nothingness and they sighed simultaneously, but where in such sour moods that they did not really care.  
  
Bakura, it seemed was waking up at that time and groaned as he sat up.  
  
"Oh, Bakura!" Tea squealed, "Are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess. I just have a headache."  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened? Can you tell us what Yami did, or what you guys said to each other?"  
  
"No, gomen, but I don't remember anything at all."  
  
"That's ok, don't worry about it, I guess."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi got home and finished his homework so he figured he would call the others and see if they wanted to get together at the arcade and do something. So he dialed Tea's number into the telephone.  
  
RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIING!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Tea! It's Yugi, I-"  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Tea? Are you there?"  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEP.  
  
'I wonder what's up with her. Maybe I'll call Joey and find out.' Yugi dialed his friends number and seemed to get the same response. He called all of his other friends, but to no avail. They all hung up on him as soon as he told them his name! What was going on here?  
  
He was near tears when he remembered that just before he left school, Kerri had given him her phone number and told him to call her if he needed her. He decided to give it a try and she picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kerri. It's Yugi..." Yugi waited, and waited for the dial tone, but it never came. He release the air trapped in his lungs that he had not even realized he had been holding.  
  
"Um...Yugi? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just expecting you to hang up on me."  
  
"WHAT?! Why?"  
  
"All of my other friends are and I have no idea why." His voice was sad and depressed sounding and it was obvious he was looking for some kind of comfort. Selina had other ideas though.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi!" She cried. "It's all my fault! They're all mad at you because I'm here! It's obvious they don't like me and since you are hanging out with me and became my friend they've abandoned you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Kerri! Don't be ridiculous! They aren't mad at me because of that! They aren't like that! Don't worry about a thing! I'm sure it's just nothing!"  
  
Yugi continued to comfort the "hurting" girl as he thought to himself, 'I really don't have any idea what's going on here.'  
  
A/N- Wow! That was long! 9 pages and it took me two days to write and I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now! I have homework in every subject that I have to do, that my mom told me to do before getting on the computer, but I can't help it! I'm addicted to the computer and writing and you guys! Oh, If you have any ideas for how I can do shadow games against the other Millennium Item holders it would be most helpful, cause I am not going to write in duels for them! Well, I gtg! Let's see if I can get this up before my mom figures out I'm using the net! 


	9. The Blast

A/N- Hey, everybody! Sorry, for the lateness. Being busy just is NOT my thing! (I'm grumpy just so ya know, like if I seem to go off or something like that, ya know why.) This chapter is going to be bastante (rather) short because I couldn't really think of anything, but that doesn't mean it won't be interesting. I don't know if it WILL be interesting or not, but I don't know if it WON'T be either.  
  
Sorry if I didn't put in review responses last time. I can't remember if I did or not. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You are the GREATEST!!!^_^  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thank you so much! YUP VERY PROUD! Yeah, poor little Yugi! New, I dew not like to write duels. There's one in TBCS II that you guys are going to have to endure for six whole pages. *sigh* why I don't like to write them. Well, if you do happen to think of something, please let me know, k?  
  
Subieko: Yeah, she's scary huh? I'm just glad she went off with some of her friends at the moment so she can't try to kill me for making her so evil! Yeah, Selina's now got the Millennium Eye that Bakura had before too. She's got 3 MI's ALREADY! Scary!!! O.O  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yup! A purpose it did have! *gasp* how can you say such mean things about Yugi?! Good job Hazel! Yeah, 9 was really very well! I liked your new story that you just put up! Great job! Keep it up!  
  
Una: Wow, long review! I like long reviews! You're welcome! I'm happy for you Una! But I really did like that phrase! It stuck w/me! And it seemed to fit in her perfectly! Yeah, and they try to help some more in this chapter too, but there is a time when it all just becomes too much and there is nothing else you can do. Yes, I know exactly what you are talking about! It's like when I was watching the Spiderman movie (at my friend's house) and I would sit there yelling! NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?! IF YOU GO IN THERE HE'S JUST GOING TO GET YOU!! IT'S A TRAP CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! Yeah, so I know exactly what you mean, I've also wanted to do that with several fics like your DBBC one. WHAT?! You thought I would actually let Yami Bakura have little Yugi to do whatever he wanted with him? Your crazy! I've actually let you all in on my plot a little bit and I didn't even realize it, so I'm not going to say anymore about that. My problem with using my own deck is that I don't have one. See my mom doesn't mind if I buy video games and books about YGO, but she won't let me get cards or movies about it so I'm at a disadvantage. Besides I like Shadow Duels better. Sorta. I'm not saying anything about that next comment cause if I do I'll give something away and thanks for reminding me about Ishizu.  
  
hobbit13: hehe! The puzzle is the most powerful, but if Selina couldn't control them there wouldn't even be a story to this. Hope you like the chapter! ^_^  
  
digigirl-izumi: Yep, and I can't tell ya! I'm sure you're tired of hearing that too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! MILLENNIUM THINKING BEARD!!!! HEHEHAHA!! OooHH! That was GREAT! I loved that!  
  
Ok, since you all reviewed within a day of my posting (excluding Nicky cause I know she can only get on the computer on certain days) you all get 3 cookies!  
  
NOTE: Ok, I WAS planning on having Isis to have kept her Millennium Item so I could have more chapters, but since I can hardly think of any Shadow Games for them to play as it is she will have given the Millennium Necklace to Yugi already. Which leaves (this is how it was before the last chapter when Selina got Bakura's 2 MI's) Yugi- 2 items; Bakura- 2 items; Shadi- 2 items; Marik- 1 item; and Selina- 1 item. Now you know who all is going to be in this. (I shouldn't have told you that. LOL)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9- The Blast  
  
The next day at school in the very last class. (a/n-It always seems like I do that doesn't it?)  
  
Yugi sat at the very back of his class with his head bowed low in sadness. He chanced a glance at the group of people he once called friends. Tea saw him look and glared at him fiercely. He quickly turned his eyes back away to focus them on his desk. He had been sneaking quick looks at them all during the day periodically to see any sign of what they were so mad at him about. It was no use, they had completely disowned him and he had no idea why or what he had done that was so horrible that it would turn his very best friends against him.  
  
Yugi was grateful when the bell rang so he could scurry out the door before anyone could stop to talk to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think is going on, guys? Yug's been glancing over at us all day and it looks more like he's sad then an that evil person he seems to have turned into. Usually when he looked at us before he was smirking at us and all kinds of stuff like that. I seriously don't get this!!!! What's going on with him?!"  
  
"I don't know, Joey, but I'm not so ready to forgive him just yet. I say we follow him to see what he does. Maybe then we will be able to get some answers as to what is going on."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me."  
  
"Well, come on! He's left already!"  
  
Tristan ran out the door searching for little Yugi followed closely by Joey, Tea, and Kerri.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally managed to catch up to their small buddy halfway to his house. He had run almost the whole way as if to get away from everyone quickly. Halfway there, he stopped running and began walking instead. They were just passing by the park when a gang of five came out of the trees that were only five feet away from the park's edge.  
  
They grabbed Yugi roughly and shoved him up against the nearest tree, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise. None of them saw the four bodies that had been trailing behind Yugi at a distance.  
  
One of the older teenagers laughed a cold, evil laugh. "HAHAHAHA! Aren't you the little Yugi kid that used to have so many friends? Where are they? You seem to be all alone. There's no one here to protect you from us anymore, little Yugi! You remember our little beating sessions pretty well, don't you? HAHAHA! I see that you do!" the gang leader said when Yugi involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Guys! I think we should help him! Maybe if we show him that we are still there for him, he'll turn back into the same old Yug that he always has been!"  
  
"I don't know, Joey."  
  
"Look, Tristan, you saw how he was looking at us all day, you know that was the old Yugi and we've got to help him. He's always been there for us and we should be there for him too. Even if you aren't going to help me, I'll go by myself." Joey glared at Tristan, willing him to see the reason behind his words. Finally Tristan nodded his head, just as they heard Yugi scream in pain.  
  
They came around the corner like cheeta's, but Selina had other plans. 'I will NOT let those pathetic mortals ruin this for me!'  
  
She took control of Yugi's mind and put Yami in control of the body. Yami immediately stood up and grabbed the wrist belonging to the gang member who's fist was hurling straight towards his face. He stopped it in midair and twisted his arm forcing the guy to turn around unless he wanted a broken arm. Yami held the guy's arm behind his back and pushed the teenager forward causing him to stumble into his comrades.  
  
As soon as the boy regained his footing he turned around to glare at Yami as he rubbed his sore wrist. "You're going to pay for that, RUNT!" the boy challenged as he charged straight for the ancient Pharaoh.  
  
Yami just stood there grinning as he came on.  
  
Tea noticed this and yelled a warning to Joey and Tristan who were about to leap into the fight. "GUYS! HOLD ON! Come back over here! Hurry!" Joey and Tristan looked confused at her for a minute, but that minute was enough. The two boys were far enough away when a big explosion of magical energy rocked the very ground they were all standing on.  
  
There was black, acrid smoke everywhere that hung in the air like a threat. Everyone had been thrown to the ground when the blast had shaken the ground under their feet.  
  
Tristan and Joey helped Tea and Kerri to stand up. The watched as the smoke began to clear revealing only a single figure still standing.  
  
(a/n- this is the part I've been thinking and preparing for all day!)  
  
Yami stood in the middle of the park with the bodies of the five gang members surrounding him on the ground, laughing his head off like the evil spirit of the ring would do whenever he caused destruction in any massive degree. None of the teenage gang members moved and it took about five seconds for the group of friends to realize...  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD!" Kerri screamed as soon as Tristan had helped her up. She turned around and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.  
  
Tea stared at the bodies for a minute with tears glittering at the corners of her eyes, but her expression hard with a blazing hatred burning in her eyes like a wildfire. "HOW.COULD.YOU? How *COULD* you, Yugi? How could you do something like this to them? How could you."  
  
Joey, just looked shocked. He kept glancing back and forth between the bodies and Yami, who was cackling like the deranged monster he had become.  
  
Tristan watched the bodies as he held the sobbing Kerri to his muscular chest. He gaped at the still figures lying prone on the ground only to shift his glare to encase Yami in his burning, hate-filled gaze. It was clear to him and the others now that their friend Yugi, that they had been with through so much had turned evil...and there was no salvation for him now...  
  
(a/n- yay! I managed to remember that ALL day long!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n-I really have no idea what Marik does after Battle City so I'm just gonna make this up. Please bare with me.)  
  
Marik sat in a golden throne like chair at his headquarters in Japan. Plotting, as usual, he sat, thinking and concocting ways to get ahold of more rare and powerful cards to sell on the Black Market as he had done countless times before.  
  
It was then that he felt it. A powerful force that called upon the powers of the dreaded Shadow Realm and Marik's favorite place to torment his victims.  
  
'Hm...the Shadow Realm can only be accessed with the power of a Millennium Item. I'll just use my Millennium Rod to pinpoint that source of power and go after that unmatchable power.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n- don't know anything about Shadi either and I'm kinda getting bored writing this now so it might not be as good as it was before. And I don't know the time change, but can we pretend that it's nighttime where Shadi is at?)  
  
Shadi walked around his underground chamber, making sure one last time that everything was fine before he would turn in for bed. He looked around and gave a satisfied nod before turning towards the bedroom connected to the underground chamber, when it happened.  
  
The power of one of the precious Millennium Items that he had been guarding for so long, being abused. And not just any Millennium Item either. The Millennium Puzzle...the most powerful of all the Millennium Items.  
  
'I must go find the one that is misusing this power and put a stop to this abuse! But I will need the Millennium Scales and the Millennium Key to aide me in this. There is no way I would overcome such a powerful item with just one item of my own.'  
  
A/N- how'd ya like? I tried at least. I know it wasn't that long, but it did set the stage for what is coming next don't'cha dink? I also have a question that I'd like to pose to all of you. Do you think I'm improving? I mean if you look back at ROD I and see the no plot, small vocab (not that it's much better now) and the short length compared to this one, don't you think I've improved? I think so. Well, please be so kind as to leave a review and I'll see you guys next update! Lata! 


	10. Yami vs Marik part I

A/N- Hey guys!! Long time no wrote to, AGAIN!! I know I'm sorry, but I had difficulties coming up with this chapter as you all know. But I managed to think of an idea in my Geometry class. I have PLENTY of time to think in that class cause for some odd reason that teacher is always able to put me to sleep EVERY SINGLE DAY! No matter how hard I try to stay awake and no matter how UN-SLEEPY I am! It's unnatural! Anyway, enough of my babbling! I'm sure you want to get to the chapter that you've waited so long for!  
  
NOTE: Please read Yami mata Hikari no Tenshis by Mitsuko-chan. She is a very good writer and I think that if you like the kind of things that I write that you will like her stuff as well. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!! It makes me very happy and encourages me to keep writing! Thanks all! ^_^ Cookies for you!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it!! I thought it was pretty cool myself. Yeah, I know!! I could just hug him and squeeze him to death! Selina: Yeah, that's your problem! Serafina: Shut up. Neway, Yay! Thanks!! NETHING?! YUGI PLUSHIE YUGI PLUSHIE!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! You're the best SV!!! *hugs Yugi plushie!*  
  
Subieko: Well, you know. Their minds get shredded by the reaper of cards in the Shadow Realm or something like that. Or is that only in the card graveyard? Thanks for the info on Shadi!! You're the greatest!!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Thanks Hazel!! Thanks Beka. -_-U No problem!! I like your fics!! You're a good friend too!! To Beka: .\/.  
  
digigirl-izumi: Yup, she did she did. I thought thad be a shocker! Yeah, It's good they know. I think. -_-U Still can't find it huh? Well, did you check in the digimon realm? It might be there. You should check. ^_^ lol  
  
Una: Hey, my computer's working again! Yayness! I'm glad you liked!! Yeah, I know. I've actually got three cards. I got them for free with one of the games I bought. But that's not exactly very helpful. Yeah, they noticed. But the ones that really NEED to notice haven't a clue. Ok, shutting up now before I say too much. Yeah, Selina was in control of Yami when he did that so it was her fault. Yeah, I know, but they just don't trust his whole person, especially now. Poor Yugi. *huggles Yugi plushie SV gave her* Thanks for the info on Marik and Shadi! I updated as fast as I could!!  
  
hobbit13: Thanks!! -^_^- He he! You'll just have to find out. I actually gave away some of my plot accidentally, but nobody seems to have noticed so I'm not going to say anything else about it! Character development. Hm...got it. I'll try. Thanks for the constructive criticism if that's what its called or whatever!  
  
Thanks for waiting ever so patiently guys!! Here's the long awaited chapter 10! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10- Doors, Riddles, and Monsters part I  
  
Midnight at the Game Shop.  
  
Yugi was laying in his bed with his eyes closed and in all appearance of being asleep. He was actually listening for any sounds that were going on inside the house. Upon hearing none and thinking he had waited long enough, Yugi opened his eyes, moonlight splaying over his face giving it an eerie iridescent glow. He looked over to the alarm clock by his bed and saw the little red numbers read 12:00.  
  
It was time.  
  
He climbed out of bed and walked cautiously to the doorway, opened it with minimal squeakage, and peeked his head out. No one in the hallway and all the lights out. Snores could be heard from the room across the hall and Yugi smirked widely. Silently closing the door, Yugi went back into the room and changed into his usually tight black clothes. (a/n- must...not...drool...*drools*)  
  
Once he was finished he hoisted up his window and climbed down the tree that was just in reach if he jumped. He clambered down the tree that was covered in beautiful cherry blossoms and proceeded to run down the street alert for any people that might be walking about.  
  
He finally stopped running when he came to the warehouse district and continued walking until he got to a specific spot. Pausing underneath one of the street lamps he waited.  
  
His wait was not long as one of the shadows started to move and shift. Finally a being took form as they too came to a stop underneath the light.  
  
"How long?" asked Selina.  
  
"Give me a moment, master........He will be here soon. It will not take long."  
  
"Good, you know what to do," she replied, slinking back into the shadows out of sight.  
  
"Yes," Yugi said nodding as he leaned back against the pole of the street lamp, crossing his arms and looking cocky. (a/n- AHHH!! YUGI!! SO KAWAII!!! *wants to storm into story and hug the life out of him! Selina: Shut up! You are already loving him to death! Literally!)  
  
He was correct in his prediction because the one the couple were waiting on happened to approach the silent figure that was leaning against the pole and looking smug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the newcomer asked.  
  
"Waiting on you," replied Yugi.  
  
The other looked surprised at this. "Why would you be waiting for me? And why are you acting like that Yugi? That's not the way you normally behave."  
  
"You are correct. Maybe that's because you are no longer talking to Yugi, but his other."  
  
"Why are you talking in riddles? It's not befitting you."  
  
"Oh, but it is very fitting for a night like this. To answer your previous questions, I foresaw you coming here this night, Marik, with the Millennium Necklace that your sister was so gracious as to give to me. I'm waiting for you because I want to challenge you to a Yami no Duel."  
  
"What? A Shadow Duel? Why? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Let's just say that I've become more ambitious like you and the dear old Tomb Robber. Hopefully you will put up a better fight than he. He was ever so easy to get rid of and I would hate for you not to be a challenge since we have been through so much together."  
  
"You took out Bakura? Alright that does it! Usually I wouldn't say no to you, but you aren't you! I don't know who you are, but I'm not dueling you." Marik started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, I think it would be in your best interest to agree to my duel."  
  
Marik turned around and glared at Yami, "And why is that?" he growled menacingly, trying to be as threatening as he could.  
  
"Because if you refuse you may just find yourself without a servant and an only child." Yami smirked.  
  
Marik's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, but I would. You said it yourself, I'm not the same Yami that you knew. You have no idea what I am capable of. Well, then again...you felt some of the power I unleashed in sending those foolish mortals to the Shadow Realm which is why you are here, correct?"  
  
Marik bared his teeth and growled again. "Fine, you leave me no choice but to accept."  
  
"HAHAHA! I knew you would see things my way given the right insinuative. (a/n- I think that's the right word.) Let the games commence!...For starters we will be playing in the Shadow Realm. Your favorite place to be, isn't it?"  
  
Yami did not wait for an answer as he turned around and called upon his dark shadow powers once again as he had done with Bakura. The dark tendrils of the Shadow Realm began to stir and loop themselves around the two until they were encased in its darkness.  
  
"Now the rules are very simple. There are five doors. You must go through each door to get to the end and be the first to capture the Lunar Queen Elzaim card. (a/n- my favorite [sort of unless you count the Serpent Night Dragon] card) But it's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
"It never is."  
  
"To enter into each door, you must first answer a riddle and then behind each door is a duel monster. Behind the first door is a four star monster, but the numbers increase with each door that you successfully make it through. The stakes are: loser forfeits their Millennium Item and is stuck here in the Shadow Realm. That is all the rules, are you ready to begin?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be in a duel I was *coerced* to compete in." Marik looked pointedly at Yami when he emphasized the word "coerced," but Yami either did not seem to notice or he just did not care for he did not look at the other teenager beside him.  
  
"Good, then let the duel begin!"  
  
Immediately two doors appeared. One in front of Marik and another in front of Yami.  
  
(a/n- Ok, now I need to figure out how I'm going to set this up. I think I'll put a *~*~* thing whenever we switch and then I'll put who it is at the top. Yeah, that seems good.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~  
  
Yami approached the first door and before he was able to come too close wispy, smoke-like strings appeared and configured themselves so that the words of the riddle appeared.  
  
Voiceless it cries  
  
Wingless flutters  
  
Toothless bites  
  
Mouthless mutters  
  
'Hm...aibou, help me on this. You are much better at the kinds of puzzles than I." (a/n- Yeah, they are still being controlled by Selina, but they are kind of able to think too, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm having trouble here so just go w/it! Ok?)  
  
"Alright, Yami." Yugi appeared in his spirit form beside Yami so he could not be affected by the Shadow Realm's magic. He looked at the words that had formed in the air above him and began to repeat them over and over in his head. 'I have no idea what "Voiceless cries" are, but it seems to me that "Wingless flutters" would be something the flaps like wings but doesn't actually have wings.'  
  
'The "Toothless bites" reminds me of something cold. I think that's what that part is referring to. "Mouthless mutters, Wingless flutters" WAIT! What if wingless flutters is not something that flaps, but something that blows! Like the wind! "Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters! Yeah, that's got to be it! It all fits!'  
  
"Yami, it's talking about the wind!"  
  
As soon as Yugi said this, the door creaked open and Yugi disappeared as Yami stepped through.  
  
(a/n- this is hard, so please stick w/me on this. I'm really bad at solving riddles and that makes it kind of difficult for me to make it seem realistic like for someone to figure one out.)  
  
Almost at once the creature they were to defeat appeared. It was a Disk Magician. A purple machine type monster.  
  
1350/1000  
  
Yami did not seem to be even the least bit phased by it. He simply drew a card from his deck and summoned it to the field.  
  
"Go Celtic Guardian! Destroy the Disk Magician!"  
  
1400/1200  
  
With one slash of the Celtic Guardian's mighty sword the machine was bisected and disappeared.  
  
The Celtic Guardian disappeared as well, having no more use and Yami continued on to the next door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
Marik approached the first door as he saw Yami do beside him. The same as Yami the foggy letters appeared and twisted themselves into words.  
  
What has roots as nobody sees  
  
Is taller than trees  
  
Up, up it goes  
  
And yet never grows?  
  
'What is that it? That one is easy!'  
  
"It's a mountain!"  
  
The door swung open, admitting him entrance. Before stepping inside, Marik looked over at his rival and saw him having a wee bit of trouble with his riddle that hung in the air. Marik was not all that great with riddles, but during his studies he had come across many different challenges. Some in the forms of riddles and that was similar to one he had heard before. Marik actually knew a mass of riddles himself and he began to think, 'Maybe I'll win this after all.'  
  
He walked inside and came face to face with a Maiden of the Moonlight. A lunar sorcerer clothed all in white, with angelic wings and held in her hands a glowing, golden ball of energy.  
  
1500/1300  
  
(a/n- I have no idea the kinds of cards Marik has in his deck.)  
  
Marik drew a card from inside his pocket, thinking, 'I'm glad I brought my deck with me.' He glanced down at the card in his hand and thought, 'perfect! I'm going to win this Shadow Duel and beat the King of Games!'  
  
"I summon Stone Ogre Grotto! (a/n- I know that doesn't seem the type of card he would play, but I don't exactly have an abundance of information over here so I'm just gonna give him whatever card it takes to beat these creatures! ...unless I don't want him to win, but you aren't supposed to know what I'm planning, so who knows?)  
  
1600/1500  
  
The rock monster put both of its fists together and then slammed them down into the ground making it crack and break apart until it was underneath the moonlight maiden. She fell into the cataclysmic hole and disintegrated. The Stone Ogre Grotto disappeared as well and Marik continued on.  
  
"This is going to be so easy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
Yami approached the second door and waited for the words to appear above the door.  
  
What has a mouth  
  
But cannot talk  
  
Has a bed  
  
But does not sleep?  
  
Yami smiled, 'Why wasn't that one on the first door? This one is so easy,' "It's a river."  
  
The second door was unlocked to reveal Yami's next opponent. A Dark Witch with blue wings, purple hair, a yellow dress, and wielding a red spear.  
  
1800/1700  
  
Yami pulled another card from his deck and called upon the Summoned Skull. The skeleton demon came forth and stood proudly beside its master.  
  
2500/1200  
  
Using its lightning attack it struck the enemy causing it to twist and contort itself in pain until it vanished into nothingness.  
  
Yami smirked, and the Summoned Skull went back into its card as Yami went on to the next door.  
  
(a/n- sorry, I know that was kinda bad, but I'm trying here!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
Marik stepped up to the new challenge that awaited him. It towered over him ready to demolish him. Marik did not seem afraid of this looming entity and stood in front of it with confidence. The door seeing that it could not scare him into submission released its riddle. (a/n- hehe that was kinda funny)  
  
What is something that everyone has  
  
But once its name is spoken  
  
Is lost?  
  
(a/n- I couldn't remember all the words so I improvised)  
  
'Great, so maybe this isn't going to be quite as easy as I thought it might be. I've never heard anything remotely like this before. I'll just have to work it out.'  
  
'Something that everyone has, but can be lost once its name is spoken. Hm...' Marik looked at his surroundings, casting about for something that might help him think. All there was, though, was darkness...and silence.  
  
"It's quiet," he said more to himself, but out of pure luck, silence or quiet was the answer to the riddle.  
  
The door could have sighed in defeat. It knew when it had been beaten and it swung forward on its hinges to allow the confident teen into its depths.  
  
Marik looked started when the door opened, but then he thought about the riddle and said, "Cool, I accidentally got it right." He stepped inside and the door swung closed behind him.  
  
Immediately there appeared a Rock Spirit. The orange-ish, red clay idol looked like a mushroom with black eyes and wormlike arms.  
  
1650/ 1900  
  
Marik did not hesitate to pull a card from his deck. He drew a Nekogal. He summoned it using the Shadow Realm and the cat-like female appeared at his side.  
  
1900/2000  
  
"Go Nekogal and attack the Rock Spirit!"  
  
"MERWOOW!" the cat lady cried as it moved swiftly towards its opponent. As soon as it reached it Nekogal used its claws to slash the Rock Spirit into tiny pieces. The Rock Spirit became digitized and Nekogal returned to her place in Marik's deck.  
  
He then proceeded on to the third door.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N- Sorry, guys! I hate to end it here, but we're already at 7 pages and we still have 6 more doors to go. That was really hard. But at least we know I will (if something doesn't come up) update next week for this! I also know what I'm doing for the chapter after that, so we're good for that too. Ok, well, I've got the BASIC IDEA for the chapter after that. I do want you to think about something for me though. Be thinking of obstacles and things that might jump out at you. I'll be asking you what you were able to come up with next chapter. That's all I believe I'll need help on though.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it!  
  
Selina: I still can't believe what you are planning on me doing soon.  
  
Serafina: Hey, don't start complaining! YOU are the one that wanted to be in the story to begin with remember? You asked me that in the very first chapter of ROD and here you are.  
  
Selina: Yeah, but I'm evil.  
  
Serafina: That would make sense since you're a yami don't'cha think? (ok, so make it 8 pages now.)  
  
Selina: Whatever. Just get on with it and get it over with.  
  
Serafina: Ok, don't forget to check out Yami mata Hikari no Tenshis, don't forget to tell me if you updated, and don't forget to think of some stuff that I can use as obstacles for the chapter after next!  
  
QUESTION: Why do most ppl dislike Mary Sue regular characters, but don't mind Mary Sue villains? I don't get it. (Ok, maybe I do, but that just something interesting to think about, ne?) 


	11. Yami vs Marik part II

A/N- Great news guys!! I have gotten a huge burst of inspiration for this story. I didn't necessarily need it to complete the story, but now the ending with be a WHOLE LOT BETTER!! This newer ending will actually be COMPLETELY different from the one that I was originally planning, but as you all know sometimes plans go astray...some for the worse, and others for the better! This one is definitely for the BETTER!!! WOOHOO!! Oh, yeah!! *in evil scheming voice* It's EVIL!!!  
  
MWAHAHA AHAHA AHA AHA AHA AHA!!!!  
  
Selina: Serafina...  
  
Serafina: HA HA HA! AHAHA! AHA AHA!!!  
  
Selina: Serafina...  
  
Serafina: AHA AHA HAHA AHA! *cough*  
  
Selina: SERAFINA!  
  
Serafina: WHAT?!  
  
Selina: What are you doing?  
  
Serafina: I'm attempting an evil laugh.  
  
Selina: But, you are a hikari. You can't evil laugh! Besides you are doing it all wrong!  
  
Serafina: Yeah, I know *blushes* =^_^= so...uh, could you perhaps do it for me?  
  
Selina: If I have to. Now this is how it is done, pay close attention! *very evilly* MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Audience: *cringes**dogs growl**cats bark*(no wait, scratch that)*and ppl run screaming in all directions*  
  
Serafina: *finishes cringe* That...was...scary. *in small voice* I think I'll move on to review responses now...  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks SV! You're the greatest!! I'm glad to have a friend like you and thanks for the encouragement! It really means a lot! I bet U've got Ur seq up now huh? Just so ya know I'm having to restrain Selina from attacking U 4 Ur last remark. *smirk*  
  
Subieko: OH! So that's it! I knew there was something wrong with it. Thanks! Very helpful! You might get to help me again with another word that's in this chapter I believe. Yeah, I got some of the riddles from the Hobbit. But that's just one of the many sources I used! ^_~ Heh, heh. I don't get it myself so that's ok. But we can pretend, it is for the sake of the story after all.  
  
Hazel-Beka: Hey, Beka! I'd probably open doors if I was in a hallway of doors too so Hazel is not the only weirdo! Hehehehe!! Funny! Thanks for everything Hazel! You've been the reviewer that has stuck w/me from the very beginning and I REALLY appreciate that! You're the greatest!  
  
Una: Yup a LOT of doors. What's algo es algo? I know what the es is, but not the algo. We haven't gone over that in Spanish. Hey! I also used Spanish in that duel w/Bakura! Pretty cool huh? Means I'm learn'n! Oh yeah! Go me! Thanks for trying! AHHH! Ok, it's forgotten! I was just curious! No more MS!  
  
hobbit13: He he! You'll just have to find out for yourself! Oh, thanks. Um...Ryou is fine (cause I need him later) he just doesn't remember anything, but he's still there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11- Doors, Riddles, and Monsters part II  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
Yami approached the next door and waited for the dark, mist tendrils to take the form of his next riddle. He was not disappointed as they soon formed the words:  
  
It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
  
And empty holes it fills,  
  
It comes first and follows after,  
  
Ends life, kills laughter.  
  
Yami read the riddle and was pretty sure he knew what it was, but just to make sure he read it over one more time. Once he was sure of the answer he burst out laughing a very evil, foreboding laugh.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Why my name means the exact same thing as that riddle's answer! You gave me a riddle with the answer being darkness! AHAHAHAAHAHAA!!"  
  
Yami was not in the least bit surprised when the door opened at the word "darkness" and stepped through to conquer his next challenge.  
  
As soon as he entered the air in front of him seemed to burst into flame of it's own accord. The ball of fire began to twist and bend until it was contorted into an unrecognizable shape. Then it took form and fashioned into a horse, but not just any horse. It was a Firewing Pegasus.  
  
2250/1800  
  
Yami smirked before even pulling the famous card from his deck. It was almost as though he knew what was coming, but on the other hand maybe he did. The Dark Magician appeared in a flash of light.  
  
2500/2100  
  
The purple clad mage turned his staff upon the Firewing Pegasus that was stomping its hooves against the dark ground and tossing its mane of fire back and forth.  
  
"GO DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"  
  
The darkness erupted from the Magician's staff and hit the horse-like creature in its side. It shrieked in pain before breaking into many tiny pieces and dispersing. Yami smirked again and nodded to his favorite monster before summoning it back into its own card.  
  
He continued on to his goal of reaching the Lunar Queen Elzaim card.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
'Another door, another door,' Marik thought to himself. His thoughts began to drift when he did not immediately see the door he was looking for. 'What's gotten into Yami? He never acts like this. What does he have to gain from all of this? I just don't get it.'  
  
'Maybe we aren't supposed to, yami,' Malik replied in his head.  
  
**Malik! Don't do that! I didn't know you were listening in!**  
  
*Sorry, yami, but you were kind of broadcasting. It wasn't exactly like I was trying to eavesdrop in it was just that you were so loud I couldn't help but listen.*  
  
**I see. Well, that's ok, I guess**  
  
*Oh, by the way, the door is right up there in front of you.*  
  
**Thanks**  
  
*No problem*  
  
(a/n- um...for the sake of the story those two are going to get along, got it? Ok! Great!)  
  
Marik walked up to the next door and awaited the riddle that was to come. It appeared soon enough, revealing the words...  
  
If you are trapped in a room  
  
Without windows or doors  
  
And all that is in the room  
  
Is a table and a mirror  
  
How do you get out?  
  
Marik's heart leapt...or fell considering how you looked at it. He had never heard anything so odd! What kind of a riddle was this? It had to be some trick of Yami. There was no way that could be a real riddle. It had to be some trick to stop him from getting to the card that the winner was to possess.  
  
**NO!**  
  
Malik decided to see what was wrong and appeared in his spirit form beside his aibou. He read the words that were floating in the air and smiled. Looking over at his other he noticed Marik was waiting expectantly.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I've heard this one at school before. It's answer is really interesting." He turned back to the front and said, "You look in the mirror, you see what you saw, you take the saw cut the table in half, two halves make a hole(whole) and you crawl through!"  
  
Marik looked at him in astonishment while the door swung open before them. Malik smirked and disappeared back into his soul room as Marik stared after him. He finally came to his senses and walked forward through the open doorway to face whatever was awaiting him.  
  
He looked around for the monster he was supposed to beat and found that the air in front of him was starting to glow. 'Hm...that didn't happen in the ones before this. It must be because we are getting closer,' he figured.  
  
The light began to condense until it was a drawn in together forming a glowing ball of golden energy. It then began to take on another shape until it formed a Duel Monster. It was and Empress Judge. A beautiful peach skinned maiden with orange hair. All her clothes were made of gold and she wore a headdress also made of gold. She wore jewelry all over her body and had symbolic designs drawn on her face.  
  
2100/1700  
  
Marik growled at the high attack point monster before drawing a card from his deck. He looked at it and winced, 'Well, maybe it will work. I hope so.'  
  
He summoned the B. Dragon Jungle King. A black dragon with a purple belly and a mouth like a parasite that wanted to bite a hole in its victim and suck out all of the insides leaving the skin and bones to fall lifeless to the ground.  
  
2100/1800  
  
'If only I had Joey's shield and sword card to switch the defense points with the attack points. Oh, well' "Go my dragon! ATTACK!"  
  
The B. Dragon Jungle King opened its mouth and let loose a powerful blast of energy...only to have another blast from the Empress Judge hit the dragon. Both monsters disappeared and Marik felt as if it was him that had been injured out there instead of the monster. He managed to hide it from his hikari as he continued on to the door.  
  
(a/n- wow, there are already three pages and that's not including the a/n at the top. We still have 4 more doors to go! WAHAHAHAAA!! There is no way I'm going to be able to finish this before the birthday slumber party I'm supposed to go to tonight. *sigh* It looks like another Sunday update folks, but I'm trying!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
As Yami approached his next door he wondered how his opponent was getting along. He called upon his shadow powers to reveal the whereabouts of Marik. As he walked the air in front of him rippled, and stayed in front of him as he kept walking. After it finished there was a screen-like swell before him and upon its odd surface was a depiction of his "dear" friend Marik.  
  
There were waves moving across the screen heavily, but it was not so bad that Yami could not see what was going on. In a corner of the image was a number. The number four. Yami smiled as the waves became more heavy and consumed the picture. 'He's looking for his fourth door too. This is going to be a close match.'  
  
Somewhere nearby, Selina agreed.  
  
Yami approached his next challenge in full confidence, however. He once again waited for the words to appear. It had now become a routine and he had no problem in the least following it.  
  
This thing all things devours:  
  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
  
Slays king, ruins town,  
  
And beats high mountain down.  
  
'Hm...'Yami thought to himself for a moment. 'I haven't ever heard one like this before. It will take some thought. Something that can devour everything...even iron and steel. What could it be?...' He cast around in the chambers of his mind for an answer. The only problem was that his mind began to wander and turned to a memory that had been at the very beginning of it all. When Pegasus had taken Yugi's grandfather away from the small youth they had gone back to get him.  
  
They had been surprised of course when Joey, Tea, and Tristan had managed to sneak aboard in any means necessary. They had earned starchips and made their way up to the castle. The last duel of the finals, against Joey had been bugging him for a while now. They had each pledged their friendship to one another and the card that had really decided it all was a card that Yugi had given Joey out of friendship. Now here was Joey going off with the others and seemingly not caring at all about Yugi anymore. Even when Yugi had called all of them to see if they had wanted to get together they had ALL abandoned him. Too bad Yugi could not just go back and take that Time Wizard card away from him since the friendship they had once had was no longer there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Selina*~*  
  
"There, Yami is at the fourth door. I'll just go check on Marik while I wait on the words to form."  
  
Selina was watching Yami on the same screen-like ripple that he had viewed Marik on and now she was having it switch to her opponent. She had to make sure she won did she not? He was looking all around for the entrance with the challenge, but so far was having no such success. He was just walking around in the darkness and was moving in a diagonal direction instead of a straight one. Selina laughed.  
  
"That baka couldn't locate an elephant if it was sitting on him! HAHAHA!"  
  
That was that she laughed until he changed direction for some unknown reason and headed right into the door. "Sheer dumb luck. And I mean DUMB luck." She watched as he began to work on his riddle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
"Finally! I found it! Man, those Tomb Keeper instincts can really come in handy once in awhile. If I hadn't have spent so much time in the dark I never would have found this door!" He stopped talking to himself as soon as the next riddle was before him.  
  
I am something that makes everything visible,  
  
But am myself unseen.  
  
What am I?  
  
Marik looked over it once and repeated it to himself. The first part seemed really easy. It actually made sense, but the next part was not so easy. He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Light."  
  
The door swung open magically and he proceeded inside to face the monster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Selina*~*  
  
Selina scowled at the quickness in which he had answered the riddle. She would have to make the next one a really hard one. It was then that she realized she had relaxed her control over Yami and quickly hurried back to see how much damage had been done. Her screen switched back to show him just standing in front of the doorway and fourth riddle with a blank look on his face. She knew it was not because of something she had done so she quickly looked to see what he was thinking about.  
  
She saw him going over the battle he had had with Joey at Duelist Kingdom. That was no good, he might catch on to something if she let him keep it up, but something in his thoughts stopped her and forced her to listen in.  
  
He thought that the others had abandoned Yugi! It was perfect! He did not suspect the truth at all. She looked at the riddle in front of him and realized he was now way behind Marik! She must hurry to catch up and beat her foe. She caught Yami's last thought and realized the answer to the riddle.  
  
'Too bad Yugi could not just go back and take that Time Wizard card from him now that the friendship they had once had was no longer there.'  
  
Time Wizard?! Wait a minute! That was it!!  
  
"Time," Yami was forced to say by Selina's command in answer to his riddle.  
  
Selina was happy to see that the door swung fully open to allow admittance into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
Yami stepped through the doorway and waited for the Duel Monster he was to face to appear. This time there was neither a sudden appearance of a monster OR a ball of energy in any form. This time a spirit seemingly flickered into existence and stood before him.  
  
'What?' Yami thought, 'that's not a Duel Monster card!'  
  
His doubts were answered when the spirit elongated, and shifted its features till it had wings and claws and had formed the blue and white, Serpent Night Dragon.  
  
2350/2400  
  
It was then that Yami realized he had no more monsters with 2500 attack points. He did not have any cards with 2400 attack points either. The closest he could get was Gaia the Fierce Knight 2300. It was that card that gave him an idea.  
  
He pulled three cards from his deck and called upon Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, and finally...a Polymerization card.  
  
"Go! Form Gaia the Dragon Champion!"  
  
The two separate cards overlapped and then began to swirl together as the Polymerization started to work. The only problem...it was going too slow. The Serpent Night Dragon had hung in the air waiting for him to draw his cards and when he did not immediately summon a card for it to fight it began to attack the next best thing...Yami.  
  
It formed a ball of dark energy in its mouth before releasing it at the target. Yami looked up in just enough time to throw himself in the opposite direction and roll sideways to avoid becoming Yami shish-ka-bob. Enraged at missing Yami the Serpent Night Dragon went berserk and firing blast after blast at the Pharaoh. Yami had managed to dodge all of them so far, but he was tiring fast. Beads of sweat dripped down his face from the heat of the near misses.  
  
Yami was very grateful when his Gaia the Dragon Champion came to his rescue. It charged the Serpent Night Dragon just as it was firing another discharge. It struck the beast in the side and made its head snap up as its body tilted and started to fall out of the sky. The only dilemma with this was that it made the beam curve upwards and right into the one that had been trying so hard to get away. It hit Yami on his left side and he fell limply to the ground. Luckily his clothes did not catch on fire, but the burn where it had gotten him had really hurt.  
  
=Get up slave!= Yami heard in his head. Yami had no choice, but to obey his master. He got unsteadily to his feet to notice both his Gaia, Dragon Champion and the Serpent Dragon were gone. He limped to the next doorway and with every step was able to hide his limp better and better. He could not let Marik see him like this of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n- 8 pages starting at the line I just made! *whines* I've still got TWO MORE DOORS!! And then what happens after that and THEN! My a/n. *sigh* I really need to hurry.)  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
The monster Marik was to fight had just appeared before him and he was just drawing his card. He looked at the card in his hand and cried, "YES!" It was just the card he needed.  
  
He looked at his opponent, a Javelin Beetle. It was a large, blue beetle with its pincers being the most predominant feature on its "face." It was wielding a yellow four pronged shaft, with two prongs on top and two on bottom that looked like it could eat a person as well as the Javelin Beetle itself could, in its green slimy-looking hands. Its attack point strength was low compared to the card he just drew.  
  
2450/2550  
  
His card? The Garma Sword a warrior using six swords to defeat its enemies. Attack point strength?  
  
2550/2150  
  
Marik summoned it to the Shadow Realm to fight for him. It appeared in the blink of an eye and immediately went in for the kill. All six swords flashing as the Javelin Beetle was chopped up and made into an appetizer. Marik smirked and called his monster back before setting off for the last task he had to complete.  
  
(a/n- *pant**pant* must...not...stop...writing!...Must finish...*faints* Selina: Oh, stop with the dramatics! It's not THAT bad. You don't have too much farther to go anyway. Serafina: *gets up* Well, fine then! *stomps back over to computer*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
The last door. Yami stepped up to it to find the riddle already hanging in the air. Things were happening more rapidly. By this time he had completely hidden his limp, but it took a lot of effort and many years of hiding his emotions. Yugi would have trouble with it when he went to school the next day.  
  
What is as black as night  
  
But has no stars?  
  
It can been seen,  
  
But not felt,  
  
Can take on the appearance  
  
Of a man, bird, or even a tree?  
  
It is only around in the light  
  
And disappears at dark.  
  
(a/n- I made up this one, so this pitiful riddle belongs to me.)  
  
Yami thought for a few minutes. (a/n-I'm really getting tired of repeating myself. Why did I ever come up with this idea? AND WHY! Did it have to be FIVE doors each?) It was something that was dark like night, but did not have stars. So it was just something dark. It could be seen, but not felt, (a/n- OH! This song is so sad! Sorry, I'm listening to Christmas Shoes I think its called and I actually cried when I heard it at the concert. Well, teared actually, but still it really takes a lot to get me to do that even so yeah. Ok, I'll get back to the story now. *tear, tear*) well that one was easy. It can change its shape to be many things. It was only around in the light and disappears in the darkness.  
  
Yami pulled all his clues together and looked around at the shadows around him to help him figure out what would meet that criteria. Yami smirked as it all fell into place.  
  
"A shadow."  
  
The last door opened before the game king and he saw off to his right the last of Marik's doors. It was still safely shut. He looked back to the front and noticed his monster already standing there. It was the Cosmo Queen, a spellcaster that ruled over all the stars in the universe. It seemed appropriate considering the riddle he was given.  
  
2900/2450  
  
This one unlike all the others did not even wait for Yami to draw his cards before it attacked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
Marik found his next door quickly enough unlike his last one and this time the riddle was hanging in midair waiting for him.  
  
What's the beginning of eternity?  
  
The end of time and space?  
  
The beginning of every end?  
  
And the end of every race?  
  
Marik's eyes went wide. He had never heard anything like this one before and he had nothing to associate it with to help him come up with his answer. Maybe he would get lucky again like he had done with Quiet. Or maybe not. He thought about it and shouted out the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
The door did just that. Nothing at all, no opening, just sitting there like it had before his answer. Marik sighed, he tried his next thought.  
  
"Time?"  
  
Still no response from the door. He began to get panicked. What if he could not find the right answer? He'd be stuck there forever thinking of how Yami beat him once again. That thought got him going. He read over it again. 'Hm...maybe race didn't mean people, but an actual race,' he mused. But what would that have to do with eternity and time and space? He thought about the other lines again and came up with another answer. Well, third time's a charm is it not? Not for him it seemed.  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
You could almost hear the "please?" at the end of that. But still no such luck. He did not think it would be. That was actually a stretch, but nonetheless what could it be if it was not one of his first two choices? He cried out in sheer frustration at the situation. Then he remembered he was not alone.  
  
**Malik! Quick, I need your help with this one!**  
  
His partner heard the desperation in Marik's voice and decided not to pick on his yami, because if Marik was stuck here where would that leave him? He apparated (a/n-whaaaah! My computer and dictionary won't tell me how to spell that right! Help!) beside Marik in his spirit form and read over the poem. If only Marik had called on him sooner because Malik had heard this one before.  
  
"It's the letter E," he said out loud and the door opened. Marik looked like he could have hugged Malik he was so happy, but he restrained himself and rushed ahead to see Yami had gotten there before him. The sight was amazing though. I looked as though the monster would not let him draw any cards. The Cosmo Queen would through magic attack after magic attack at him and not let him have any chance to fight himself. In fact it looked like it had already gotten ahold of him once. He was having a hard time with his left side. Marik was brought back to his own situation as the monster in front of him roared. He looked up and saw...  
  
A Twin Headed Thunder Dragon.  
  
2800/2100  
  
This monster also looked like it was not going to cut him any slack. It also began its attacks immediately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Yami*~*  
  
(a/n- man! It's 5:30! I need to leave soon! *cries*)  
  
He looked to his right as he heard a mighty roar and saw Marik had joined him at last. He set his face. He had to take this monster down *now* if he wanted to win. He immediately drew some cards as the Cosmo Queen paused for a very few short seconds to recharge. He trusted in the Heart of the Cards to help him win. It was the only way.  
  
He looked down at his hand.  
  
(a/n- sorry guys. I tried. I have to go.) (a/n- I'm back. I had a lot of fun too. But now I can't update like I had planned)  
  
It was perfect. He had to throw himself to the left to avoid another blast from the Cosmo Queen, then he was back on his feet and summoning his new monsters to the field. First off he laid down a magic card that he would reveal later. Secondly was the one that had saved him from destruction many times. Kuribo.  
  
300/200  
  
The last card he played was another magic card. Reborn the monster. He brought back his Gaia the Fierce Knight, then before Cosmo Queen could attack one more time he activated his face down magic card. (I think this is right, but if not just play along.) It was the Black Luster Ritual. Two caldrons appeared on the field and flames shot up out of them. Then two twin swords crossed each other in between the caldrons. Both Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kuribo were digitized and pulled into one of each of the caldrons.  
  
Just then the Cosmo Queen decided to get rid of Yami before he could cause any damage. He was kneeling on the ground, panting and holding his side. She powered up her biggest magic attack and took careful aim. Yami was unable to move out of the way so the Cosmo Queen was sure to finish him off for good. She let her blast fly right at Yami...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
Thunder bolts rained down from the sky all over. Marik was having a very hard time trying to dodge them since they were so numerous and it was next to impossible to figure out where they would strike next.  
  
'This is no good,' he thought. 'I have to get an attack in! The only problem, Yami now has the only card that was in my deck strong enough to beat this thing. (a/n- I'm just going to say Yami has all the egyptian gods) There had to be some way to get rid of this beast though! There just had to be! No matter what had happened to Yami he could not be allowed to win and claim all the Millennium Items for himself! He MUST be stopped!'  
  
Then Marik remembered the one magic card in his deck that he needed to win. After trying to dodge three lightning bolts at once he quickly drew a card and looked at what he pulled.  
  
A Dragon Capture Jar...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She let her blast fly right at Yami, but just then the flames in the caldrons rose and formed a wall in front of Yami protecting him and canceling out the discharge from the Cosmo Queen.  
  
The queen backed up a step and looked at the flames in anger. Before they knew it the flames themselves were gone as well as the caldrons and the swords. Instead there was only the legendary Black Luster Soldier that had the same capabilities as the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
3000/2500  
  
Yami was so relieved that a small sigh escaped from his lips. The Black Luster Soldier slashed downward with its sword cleaving the Cosmo Queen in half where it split and disappeared leaving Yami free to go after the Lunar Queen Elzaim card.  
  
He looked quickly over at Marik and saw he had a smirk on his face as he looked up at the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. Yami quickly ran over to the dais on which the card had been placed. He could not stop himself, however, from looking back at what was happening behind him when a mighty roar split the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Marik*~*  
  
He smirked up at the dragon and quickly played the card of its destruction. The Dragon Capture Jar's effect was to destroy any and all dragon cards on the "field" and that was exactly what it did. Marik quickly got up and saw Yami had stopped to look at what was going on. He had to be no more than ten feet away from the card they needed to win! Marik had to stop him fast! He ran and when Yami saw what he was doing, he smirked at his opponent, then turned around and got the card with Marik only a couple of feet/meters away.  
  
He was horrified. He would not only lose his precious Millennium Rod, but he would also be stuck here forever and the world was certain to be destroyed now. It could not be possible, but it was made possible as Yami took the Millennium Rod right out of his hands and disappeared with the card he just won. Marik could not move, he was so stunned in his shock. It just could not be happening to him.  
  
After everything he had gone through! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami returned to the real world beside Selina as Marik's body fell lifelessly to the ground for someone to find later.  
  
Selina leered into the darkness. Everything was going exactly like she wanted it to.  
  
"Good, my slave. Now hand over that Millennium Rod that you just won for me."  
  
Yami just stared blankly as the held out the Millennium Rod for Selina to take. She chortled as she took it into her hands. "Perfect. Now go home, my pet. We'll wait for Shadi to come and then I'll have need of you again." The two split up, each going there different ways. Selina to wherever she hid at night and Yami to sneak back up to his room.  
  
Neither person noticed a shadow separate itself from the other shadows and walk over to the form of Marik who was still alive, but was unconscious from losing one of it's two souls. Whoever it was wore only a simple white robe and turban. The shadow knelt down beside the figure and checked it over.  
  
"What is happening to you, my Pharaoh?" someone whispered into the darkness...  
  
A/N- Well, I hoped you liked it. That was the longest 1 I've done so far. 13 pages. Woah, that was so long. Well, my mom wants me to go shopping w/her so buy! I mean bye! Leave a review on the way out please.  
  
I need those ideas about what should pop out at you and stuff that I told you about last update and let me know if you update a story. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Lata! 


	12. Yami vs Shadi

A/N- Hey, guys! Just so ya know, I think I did good on my Biology Gateway, my Geometry Final, and my Keyboarding Exam. The only one I'm not sure about is Spanish. I was completely lost on the whole first page of the test, since it was over the vocab we just started two days prior to the test. I studied it, but it just didn't stick so that was a whole lot of guess work. That's just for those of you that care, or bother to read my random a/n's.  
  
NOTE: This chap is going to be different than I'd originally intended for it to be. At first Yami & Shadi were going to have a MAZE DUEL or something with things popping out at them, but I decided I was tired of researching Duel Monster cards and stuff & that isn't a real Shadow Duel anyway, so I came up with something else. It took me the better part of three hours to figure it out, but that's ok. It is still going to be a maze actually, but different than I had before. I'm still not sure how this is going to turn out so please bare with me. Sorry if it's short as well.  
  
Thanks be to everyone that reviewed yet again!!! You guys are the absolute greatest!!!! *Passes out batches of everyone's favorite cookies to them* Why? Because I'm out of school and I'm so happy!!!!  
  
Subieko: How are they going to get out? Good question. You'll find out in due time...hehe. *thinks back to evil inspiration* Hehe! Oh, you really liked it? Thanks!! -^_^- That just made my day!! That and I noticed you updated which I'm going to read after I finish updating everything.  
  
digigirl-izumi: You've got too many "I"s in your name!! Hehehehehehehehehe!!! Ahh, yeah, isn't that ironic how much alike we are. HEHEHE!! She's updating by the way! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Stuff 2 pop out!!! GLOGGY!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! That was a good one!!! *snort* a foam noddle scary? *snickerfit*  
  
hobbit13: 6 doors instead of 5 O.O NOOO!! I don't think I could last!!! I'm glad about figuring out the ending too, but I don't think you'll stay happy once you find out what it is. *snickerfit* *runs*  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! To true!!! But they get a clue next chapter. :)  
  
Nightlight5: Oooh!! It looks like you're in trouble. Don't worry I'm still your friend and I don't care if you call me an idiot or crazy cuz ever1 else does! HEHE! Here it is!  
  
Una: Yup!! And thanks for that too! That's ok, like I said before (I think I did) you got me extra credit. I have a couple sayings of my own like: Cualquier cosa sirve (Whatever works) & Tu vas con que tu tener (You go with what you got)! Hehehehe!!! You'll be able to see here if he can help or not! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: I'm glad you liked it!!! WOW!! A Christmas present!!! YAYness!! Of course you're my friend!! Wow, you sure have a way with yamis don't you? YAY!! Thankieness!!! Lata!  
  
Hazel-Beka: *pant pant* tell me about it...I had to sit here forever writing it! WHAT?!! You can evil laugh?! No fair!! Mommy!!! *sucks thumb* HAHA, just kidding. Lol YES!! YOU KILLED KAIBA!!! GO YOU!!! Hey, I did read it!! Thanks for letting me know!!  
  
jin: ^_^ Here you go! *gives you a burger*  
  
Sword Master Jeff: Thanks!!! Um...we're both 16, we like YGO, same grade, I like your rabbit's foot thing...I've heard that before & the one about fishing, and we both like video games!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12- The Duel for the Last Items  
  
(Will Shadi win and put a stop to Selina's madness or will he, too, fall victim to the power hungry, revenge ridden girl?)  
  
Tristan and Tea walked into their first class at the start of school bickering over what they thought might be wrong with Yugi. Meanwhile, Joey was sitting on his desk looking at a newspaper. He sighed as they walked in.  
  
Tea and Tristan were amazed and said so, "Joey, since when do you read the newspaper?"  
  
"Since Yugi started acting differently," he replied sorrowfully. "Listen to this guys. You know that dude Marik at Battle City?"  
  
"Of course, he's not that easy to forget! Especially when he took over your mind and made you duel Yugi to the death! That was scary!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it seemed that someone got to him last night. Some old guy or whatever found him and called the cops. When they tried to question him it seemed that he couldn't remember anything that happened. It has a picture of him in here and there's something missing from it."  
  
"What's that, Joey?"  
  
"He doesn't have his Millennium Rod with him anymore."  
  
Tea gasp, "It's just like Ryou!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So Yugi got to him. I bet he probably banished the evil Marik to the Shadow Realm, just like he did to Ryou. It left Malik and then he must have erased his memory after that."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking too. This is really not good, guys. There's got to be a reason for all of this, but I'm just not seeing it. There's got to be something we're missing. Why would he want all the Millennium Items in the first place anyway?"  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to speak, but just then Kerri came in and he shut it. They did not want her to be any more involved in this than she already was. Especially since she always got so scared and devastated whenever she saw or heard about Yugi doing stuff like this.  
  
She came in, walked over to the group, and asked what was going on.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, we were just talking about current events."  
  
"Oh, cool. What kind of current events?"  
  
"Um...like the new duel monster's tournament in America," Joey lied lamely.  
  
"Yeah, um...we were just talking about some of the new cards they had over there. Weren't we Tea?" Tristan nudged he in the ribs with his elbow and she quickly cut in.  
  
"Wha...oh, yeah, that's it."  
  
"That's nice." Kerri went and sat down in her seat.  
  
'Those dekisokonai (good for nothing) mortals, they can't fool me. They are getting too suspicious for their own good. I'd erase their memories again, but it doesn't really matter at this point. I only have two more Millennium Items to go before I'm done and that should be taken care of today if the Millennium Necklace was right. Then it will be too late and I will become unstoppable. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'  
  
"Wheeew!" Tristan said wiping his brow. "That was really close! Good cover up, Joey, I think she believed us," he whispered to them. He was about to restart the conversation that they had had previously, but the said person walked in at that moment which prevented further commenting.  
  
Yami smirked as he sat down in his usual seat, receiving a growl from Joey in return before the teacher came in and began the lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell had rung signaling the end of all classes for the day and Yami was walking down a darkened alley and was being closely followed. It did not really matter to him though. Besides what business was it of his if his master decided she wanted to tag along after him anyway?  
  
He did know why actually and he was hoping to find it soon too.  
  
He was ready when something circular was pressed into the back of his head. He quickly turned around and grabbed the arm holding the circular object. He twisted the arm until the object was dropped.  
  
"We meet once again, Shadi. What a pleasant surprise, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"What is the matter with you, my Pharaoh? You are not yourself. I merely seek to help you."  
  
"Oh, is that all you seek to do?" Yami replied in a mocking tone. "Well, you can help me, by playing a game with me. A Shadow Game in fact. I know that you wish for me to return the other Millennium Items to their holders, but you must beat me in order for that to happen. So my request is that if I win you will give me your Millennium Scales and Key. This game will be played on the landscape of my mind, do you accept?"  
  
Shadi thought for a moment, 'I need to get those items back and if we are playing in his mind I may be able to find a reason behind this madness, but if I lose he will possess all the items. He is after all the Chosen One. He is meant to have all of the items so he should have no trouble beating me. But I'm the only hope for the world! I must defeat him in this Shadow Duel!'  
  
"I accept your challenge, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Excellent. I will transport us to our dueling location."  
  
Shadi hoped to see the hallway where the doors to both rooms were visible, just to check and make sure no one else was involved in this, but it seemed that Yami knew about this and just completely bypassed it, taking them into the labyrinth that was his mind.  
  
"We've played many a game in here, have we not, my old friend? Several times you have gone searching for my true room in here, but not once have you found it. Perhaps today will be your lucky day! You already know the rules. If you manage to find my true room you will win and all the Millennium Items except my Millennium Puzzle and Necklace will be granted you so you can return them to their proper holders. But if you fail to find my true room I will be the victor and I shall possess your Millennium Items. And since you know this place so well, we must set a time limit. It is only fair, don't you think?"  
  
Yami did not give Shadi any time to reply, however, as he said these last words before disappearing. "You know the rules, you have a time limit of one hour, I'll be in my true room waiting for you."  
  
"Game Start," an invisible wind seemed to whisper to the Egyptian. Shadi shook his head, what had he gotten himself into?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n- I'm not going to go into too much detail here, which is why it's going to be so short compared to all my other ones, but we're already at 3 pages so it won't be that short cause I still have a lot to cover.)  
  
Shadi was running now, he only had a few minutes left and he had tried numerous doors already, not bothering to open the ones that he had tried before, but even that did not seem to matter. It was almost as if all the doors had somehow rearranged themselves or gotten more complex. Either the Pharaoh had more mysteries to solve in his own mind, more secrets to hide, or he, Shadi, was just imagining things.  
  
He tried another door that was to his right. He knew now not to step into a doorway BEFORE the trap was activated although some of them would not be triggered until you walked in. Which those were the hardest to worm your way out of, but the ones that were triggered when the door opened were much easier to deal with.  
  
It looked like this was one of those rooms with a door-triggered trap. He quickly shut the door. He knew that Yami's true room would be the only one without any traps in it at all, because the game king himself would be in it.  
  
Shadi ran down another hallway and opened the nearest door. It looked like he was going to have to see about this room the hard way. This was either the true room or a non-door-triggered-trap room. He stepped in cautiously, ready at any moment to fling himself backwards towards the door.  
  
For all his caution, he did not notice that the floor was rigged with hundreds of buttons. He was too busy peering into the darkness that he did not look down at where his feet were going. He stepped on one of the buttons and heard it click.  
  
He glanced down and inwardly groaned. He quickly went diving towards the door, just as hundreds upon thousands of poison tipped arrows flew in his direction. He quickly shut the door behind him and threw himself away from it, just as one of the arrows' point came through the door at the exact point that his head had been a moment before. He looked at it and saw the poison dripping down the door as more arrow points pierced the wooden door.  
  
Shadi quickly picked himself up, he had merely seconds left now and he was desperate. He needed to find the true room and fast. Another door, he quickly opened it. 'No trap yet...so far so good' he thought. He stepped inside and the ground caved way beneath him. He desperately grabbed a hold of one of the bricks that was still attached to the rest of the floor. He was about to pull himself back up when something below him caught his eye.  
  
It seemed that there was another room below him, instead of the never ending darkness of a trap. He looked into it more closely and saw seated in a golden throne, Yami. He let go of the brick and dropped into the room landing on his feet.  
  
Yami sat, unmoving on his throne, his eyes closed, arms and legs crossed, just sitting there waiting for him. He approached the ancient pharaoh.  
  
"I have found your true room, my Pharaoh, now it is time to hand over the Millennium Items that you took from Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Malik."  
  
"You are correct," Yami told him calmly, still not opening his eyes, "you have finally come to my true room. There is of course one thing you have forgotten."  
  
Panic flared up in Shadi, but his face or body language did not betray his feelings to the teenage ruler. "And what is that, my Pharaoh?"  
  
"You failed to come into my room in specified time limit we agreed upon. If you had not taken hold of that brick and just dropped in here, you would have made it within the time limit of an hour, but alas you did not. So you LOSE!"  
  
Yami finally opened his crimson orbs that seemed to glow with a fierce inner fire.  
  
"No, no, NO! This cannot be happening! You cannot do this, my Pharaoh! You must overcome this evil that has tainted your heart!! Fight it!! I know you can!"  
  
"It is time for you to give me your Millennium Scales and Key then be banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"  
  
Shadi could not bring himself to give up his precious items to his king in this manner. Had Yami been in his normal state and of sound mind things might be different, but it just could not end like this!  
  
"If you do not give me those items I will simply have to take them from you. You know I can and will, so why don't you spare yourself from that and just hand them over, I will claim them in the end anyways."  
  
"NO!! PHARAOH!!! You must fight whatever it is that has come over you!!! Please!" There was such a desperation in his voice that had never been there before.  
  
"Fine, you leave me with not choice, but to rid you of your items. MIND CRUSH!!"  
  
Shadi, disappeared from Yami's mind and the Millennium Scales fell to the floor with a clank as well as the Millennium Key. Yami returned to himself to see Shadi sprawled out on the ground. His body was still alive, but his soul was gone...gone to the Shadows.  
  
He turned around to find his master standing there, Millennium Bracelet glowing.  
  
"Good work, my servant, now hand over the rest of the Millennium Items."  
  
"Yes, Selina-sama," Yami said tonelessly as he handed her the two items he had just won as well as the Millennium Necklace and...the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Good, now why don't you go get your friends and tell them to come find me in the old warehouse district, while I go get everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, Selina-sama," Yami replied in the same toneless voice before walking off to find the others.  
  
A/N- Ok, I'm seriously scaring myself here! I'm serious!!! I've gone all clammy and stuff and I've got the shivers!!! That hasn't happened since I wrote that sacrifice chapter for The Black Crystal Sacrifice!!! This is seriously getting out of hand don't you think? What's going to happen now? Selina has all the Millennium Items, what exactly does that mean? Only two chapters left till it's all over. Maybe I'll do a sequel. It depends on if you want me to and if I can come up with anything. I want to, but I just need an idea.  
  
Well, you all know what to do! Ja ne! 


	13. The True Test of Friendship

A/N- Remember the necklaces that Kerri had when she gave one to Yugi? Those will come into play again in this chapter so watch out for them, not that it will be that hard. Thank you, everybody, for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Nightlight5: No problem! I'm glad you liked it! Mwah aha aha ha! He's not. Or at least, he's not supposed to be. If I accidentally left him in there afterwards, I'm sorry. Thanks! ^_^  
  
It'sHardToBelieve: Well, you're right...he probably would be able to fight it, but then I wouldn't have a story, so there's really no point in him fighting it, you see? Hehe! Good luck on you're remaining finals! Or, well, you'd have taken them already, well, I hope you did good!  
  
Hazel-Beka: Yeah I scared myself! You would have been scared too, but since, unlike me, you didn't know what was coming next... Hehe! It's a curse I guess. I mean, how many ppl actually write like I do? You make a problem, let the problem happen, then fix it...somehow. It's kinda odd, that is if you can even figure out what I just said in that bit of ramble...I've gone and confused myself. O.o? I like that face! Yeah! I know what you mean! 3 more ppl have put me on their favorites since the last time I checked! It was so cool!! I didn't actually think TBCS would be that popular! Yeah, I know! I'm so busy too! Well, lata! Enjoy!  
  
hobbit13: Hehe...maybe, maybe not...I can't tell you. Hey, it's not like Shadi was the only one I picked on...there was Marik, and Bakura, and the gang. After all Yugi did punch Joey in the face. Yeah, she took the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Subieko: HAHAHAHA!! That just sounded so funny the way you put that!! HAHAHA!! He's NOT *OK* with them there, it's just...he can't help it I guess... *giggles* *snort* Yami doesn't cheat! Yami isn't SUPPOSED to be still in control of Yugi. I'm sorry if I messed that up, but it's supposed to just be Yugi now. Well, I think I did good on SOME of my exams. Spanish...*shudders*  
  
DBZ Warrior1: REALLY?! -^_^- I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!!!! Wow! Is it really that good?! Thank you SO MUCH!! That makes me so happy!  
  
Nicky: HEHEHE!! Now it is time for that major plot/inspiration thing that I couldn't tell you about! Lol! Whaaa?...ACK!! Nicky! It's me! Selina's not in control! AHHA! *flinches under rolled up newspaper onslaught* Lol!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Wow, that's so freaky! Every single one of you has called that last chapter creepy! All of ya! THAT IS CREEPY! Hehe! I'm glad you liked it! HEHE! I hope you still like it after this chap...hehe! Whaaa?... ANOTHER ONE!! YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH SV!!!!!!! *takes present and gives YOU another one* *opens present* YAY! Another Yugi plushie! That makes 5!! *puts all Yugi plushie's together and takes picture with the new digital camera I got for Christmas!* THANKS SV!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13- The True Test of Friendship  
  
Selina checked over her surroundings making sure that everything was perfect. After thoroughly checking everything it seemed that she was ready. Now she would just have to get in position and wait for Yugi to finish his job...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at the arcade. One of the best places to hold a private conversation. Everyone was so busy with their games they would not bother to pay attention to a small group talking, huddled together in a corner and it was so loud they would not be overheard.  
  
"I still don't get it guys," Joey whispered. "You know Yugi, he's risked his life for us countless times. There is no way he can have turned evil unless something else was going on, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear what you're saying, but there is something you are forgetting. The spirit of the Puzzle. I mean how much do we really know about him. He could have turned evil or just been like this the whole time and just have been hiding it from us."  
  
"Wait a minute, Tristan, that's not right either. The spirit has helped us before we even knew he was there, remember?"  
  
"Yeah...MAN!!! I just wish I knew what was going on!"  
  
"Your wish is to be answered," someone standing in the shadows said.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me? I'm your 'friend' Yugi remember?" Yugi smirked evilly. "You may just get your answers soon, but first I think you should check on your new friend, Kerri. She's in the old warehouse district. You might want to get there before someone else does."  
  
"What have you done to her?!"  
  
"Why don't you go find out for yourself, Baka Inu. (Idiot Dog)"  
  
"Don't call me that! Yugi, we're friends! Why are you acting like this?!"  
  
"You'll find out soon and it won't be pleasant. I'll be at the warehouse shortly, but you might want to get to Kerri before something else does."  
  
The trio gave their old friend a few contempt-filled looks before hurrying out the door to find their newest friend.  
  
Selina stared at their backs through Yugi's eyes and whispered one word..."baka's."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selina had finally released her hold over Yugi and this time...she had left his memories in tact and returned (a/n- NANI?) all the memories she had erased before, but he was not the only one. Everyone who had had their memories wiped out had them returned to them. There was no need for her to be careful anymore, she had all the power she needed to take over the world!  
  
Besides she wanted Yugi to find her and he knew this. There was actually little hope of defeating her. She had all the Millennium Items!! She was in possession of unimaginable power!  
  
Yugi did not really know what he could do, but he was determined to get his friends back no matter what the cost. Besides, he was the Chosen One it was his job to save the world from destruction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea had made it, but they were too late to help her it seemed. She was laying on the ground in the middle of one of the warehouses, groaning in pain. The three friends started for her, yelling her name.  
  
"KERRI!!! Are you ok?! What did he do to you?"  
  
She looked at them with pain filled eyes and groaned again, "I-I...I'm..."  
  
This made them run faster, just as Selina had intended. When they drew near enough, Selina smirked and summoned a Shadow Cage to hold the three.  
  
Thick, black as darkness, cords came shooting out of the ground to criss- cross over each other forming a cage as solid and firm as steel. Joey and Tristan began pulling on the bars trying to get out and Tea screamed.  
  
"What is going on?! Yugi must have planned this!" she shrieked hysterically.  
  
Selina stood up, the pain that only a moment ago filled her eyes had been replaced with a look of malice. She used the watch on her arm (a/n- but they don't know that) to change back into her true form.  
  
"No, my dear...it was me all along you baka mortals!!!! Your little Yugi has been under my control this whole time and now...I have everything I need to destroy your friend!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, don't you remember me? I guess not. We never were properly introduced. You always ended up meeting my underlings, ne? Well, you may call me...Selina."  
  
Tea gasped, "No..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi quickly left the arcade, about to head to the warehouse district where he had just told his friends to go. Well, maybe HE did not really tell them, but that hardly mattered at the moment.  
  
He had just stepped outside onto the sidewalk when two unexpected visitors showed up.  
  
...Malik and Ryou.  
  
"Uh...what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
  
"We just remembered everything that has happened," Malik said, eyes glittering.  
  
"Listen guys, I'm really sorry about what hap-"  
  
"Yugi, don't worry about it. It's ok. Ryou told me about this girl...Selina or whatever. We don't blame you or Yami for everything that's happened. We just want to help you...somehow. Any ideas?"  
  
"Um...not really, just try and stop her any way I can..."  
  
"Great plan..." Malik said sarcastically.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and said, "So where are we going?"  
  
"The old warehouse district. She set a trap for the gang, knowing that I would come...It's her goal to kill me..."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be careful, now won't we?" Malik said smirking.  
  
Yugi smiled, his eyes shimmering oddly. Then, together they went to find Selina...and put a stop, somehow, to her evil plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo-you...you're the one that was trying to kill Yugi over spring break."  
  
"Un, that was me. I'm surprised you lot didn't figure all of this out sooner. I'm guessing none of you even know what the name Kerri means?" She looked at them expectantly.  
  
Joey and Tea looked at each other cluelessly, but Tristan's eyes widened in recognition. "It means dark and mysterious."  
  
"Very good, it's only too bad you bakas didn't think about that BEFORE it all came to this. I've been controlling your little friend since the very beginning. I've manipulated you into hating him. You remember that one time when he called you on the phone? Each and every one of you hung up on him and he was nearly in tears when he finally called me. I wasn't controlling him then, but I didn't need to. You all managed to cause him enough pain for me. You should have known your *little Yugi* was too sweet and innocent to do anything evil like what you saw. Even the Pharaoh has become soft hearted because of that wimp."  
  
"Hey, that *wimp* you're talking about is my friend!" Joey was practically radiating with rage.  
  
Selina snorted. "Yeah, I can tell, all that friendship you've been giving him has almost smothered him to death. The way you've been treating him, it's almost as if he's Kaiba to you, Joey. You really couldn't tell the difference. Was everything all worth it in the end? I hope so because you will never see your precious little Yugi again once I'm done with him. Then I'll go after the other hikaris out there. And not just Malik and Ryou either. All the pure, little, innocent children too. It won't matter to me if they know anything or have any dealings with the Millennium Items or not. I'm going to plunge this world into darkness and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"You're MAD!" Tea's voice was full of malice at this fiend that threatened to hurt her friend.  
  
"Mad am I? Am I really? We'll see who's mad by the time I've finished adjusting the world to my standards to begin my reign. It won't be long before your dear friend comes to your rescue even though you've done so many *nasty* things to him. Humph...that's really the true test of friendship, isn't it?" She snorted, "Not that it will matter. It will all be in vain because your friend's life will end and my new world will begin!!!"  
  
"I don't think so!" said a small, yet clearly determined voice from the entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"Ah, look, it's little Yugi here to rescue his 'friends.' And look he brought some more of his friends with him. How sweet. I'm afraid you can't resist your fate. You will die by my hands and I will rule the world. Admit defeat!"  
  
"No! I never give up! I won't let you win! I'll die before I let you take over the world!"  
  
"My sentiments exactly. You can't stop me little Yugi! I've got all of the Millennium Items and what do you have? Absolutely nothing."  
  
"I'll show you what I have. Those Items don't belong to you! You didn't win them fairly! Yami did! Even though you took over his mind it was our dueling skills that won them! How can you control something that you have not put your heart into!?! I *WILL* get those items back and save the world from you! Don't think you have this won just because you seem to have the upper hand! I may not be wearing my Millennium Puzzle, but the bond that I have with it and the spirit of the puzzle is still there which gives me more power than you realize!"  
  
"Yeah!!! GO YUGI!!" his friends called from the Shadow Cage.  
  
He smiled sadly at them saying simply, "Hey, guys. I missed you."  
  
"You are such a masu baka. (pathetic idiot) There is nothing you can do to stop me, and now, little Yugi...you will die. Oh, and don't expect a quick, painless death either! I'm going to make you suffer! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Using all the Millennium Items that she had gathered together, Selina summoned the Shadow Realm around them, transporting them all...into the darkness.  
  
Immediately Yugi felt as though a cold, iron fist had clamped itself around his heart, trying to squeeze the life out of it. He held his chest, trying to make it stop. Sweat began to pour down his face and his breathing became labored. The other hikaris, Ryou and Malik hardly felt any better.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea, through their bond of friendship, felt a meager amount of what their three friends were feeling. Tea had tears pouring down her face without even realizing that they were there. She and the two boys with her, stared out of the cage, towards the three that were struggling to simply stand up.  
  
"How does it feel, Yugi? It hurts, doesn't it? Well, this is where you banished me to. You and your accursed yami banished me here, hoping I would never return, leaving me to sit in the darkness. The pain eating away at my heart...my very SOUL on fire! This is how I'm going to destroy you...the way you meant to get rid of me..."  
  
"Le-le-let...mm-mm-my...friends...go!...I-I-Its...mm-me...that...y-y-you want!"  
  
Tea had her face in her hands, looking at the scene between her fingers, Joey and Tristan were both holding on to the "bars" of their Shadow Cage and Joey had one hand balled into a fist, eyes slanted in rage. When Tea heard what Yugi said, she nearly broke down into sobs as she uttered a single word...a name...Yugi.  
  
"Actually, little Yugi, I want to take over the whole world. I want everyone to serve me and name me his or her master! But first...haha...but first I must get rid of you!"  
  
Using the dark powers of her Millennium Bracelet, Selina picked Yugi up with her mind and threw him into the side of the cage that held his friends captive. He let out an exhalation of breath, the wind knocked out of him. He was already having difficulty breathing, now he was not able to draw in enough breath to get oxygen. He passed out for a few short seconds, before his breathing "steadied" out again.  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan all called out Yugi's name before running over to him and trying to help him get back on his feet. He smiled at them thankfully, before getting another dark energy blast in the back, which shoved him up against the "bars". He screamed in pain. Joey had tears in his eyes from seeing his friend have to go through so much hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it or help him out. Tristan was nearly beside himself with rage. He shouted insults at Selina, which she ignored. Tea finally came to her breaking point and just started sobbing, her face completely hidden in her hands.  
  
When Selina finally stopped her attack, Yugi could barely stand up. The whole world seemed to be spinning around him, he started sliding towards the ground, but Tristan and Joey held him up.  
  
"I thought you were going to show me what you had, little Yugi," Selina mocked him. "What were you thinking? Did you actually believe that your *friendship* was going to stop me? Of course you always did believe that the friendship you had with them would be enough to pull you through anything. Well, where is that friendship now? You're pathetic."  
  
Something she said seemed to strike a chord inside Yugi. He groped around his neck for the Yin half of the necklace that Selina had given him. Of course! That was it!! He had poured his heart into it. Thinking Kerri/Selina to be his friend, he had poured his soul into it just as he did with the Heart of the Cards.  
  
Now, just as she had connected the two that formed a balance to control him...*he* would connect Yin to Yang to shed light on her darkened heart. (a/n- corny...I know, but it's a WHOLE lot better than what I had before.)  
  
He slowly turned to face her. She laughed at him saying, "Look at you. You're a pathetic, little weakling! How you ever managed to make friends is beyond me. I've hardly even touched you and you are already reduced to crawling on the ground. Despicable."  
  
Despite her jeers and taunts Yugi crawled continually towards her with everyone else looking on anxiously, waiting to see what was going to happen. Selina did not really notice. She was simply toying with him. She wanted to let him get just close enough so that he could almost touch her before she would send him flying backwards with another attack.  
  
Somehow he managed to find the strength to stand up and face her head on. He walked closer to her slowly with a limp, she was still calling him names and mocking him. Finally, when Selina thought he was close enough, she pitched a glowing black orb in his direction. Selina was so confident in her aim that she did not even wait for it to hit him before turning her face upwards and started laughing.  
  
Yugi, seeing the sphere speeding at him, dodged...but only barely. It grazed his side and he staggered. Still, he continued on; Selina still laughing her head off, did not even notice him...until it was too late.  
  
Finally stopping to gloat, she noticed he was right in front of her. As quickly as he could, he took hold of her Yang symbol in his hand and connected it to his Yin sign. At once both started screaming together.  
  
It was as if their souls were switching places. Yugi's light was too much for the darkness in Selina's heart to handle...and her darkness was eating away at his light...until it was extinguished.  
  
A wind blew around them and a light surrounded them, blinding them and forcing the others to cover up their eyes. The wind tore at them both, shredding the edges of their clothing, but also...cutting into their hearts...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOO!! ONEGAI!! (please) PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!! ITAI O!! (it hurts) Ahhhhh!" and then...nothing except silence.  
  
Everyone waited with baited breath for the light to disappear. Finally it receded enough for Joey, Tea, and Tristan to notice that they were no longer bound by the Shadow Cage. It had disappeared...and they were no longer in the Shadow Realm, but back...back in their own.  
  
That's when they saw...Selina and Yugi were both lying sprawled out on the ground, face down. Tea, Joey, and Tristan ran over to them. Ryou and Malik had both fainted. Tea, to afraid of what she would find, did nothing, but sit there staring at her friend that she had known since childhood.  
  
Tristan and Joey, being the two bravest, turned Yugi and Selina onto their backs. Tristan checked Selina's pulse while Joey tried to see if Yugi was breathing. Both were found to be negative.  
  
Tea looked at Tristan expectantly...he shook his head sadly, "They're both dead." Tea gasped and burst into tears, clinging to Joey, who was holding Yugi's head in his lap.  
  
And thus- Yugi managed to stop Selina's evil plan at last as he sent her soul to the grave...along with his own.  
  
A/N- Well, there you have it. Only one more chapter to go until it is all over. I hope that was ok for all of you. I thought it was terrible, but I tried. Well, send a review telling me what you think. 


	14. Best Friends Once More

A/N- Hey, minna! I'm sorry, but I don't have enough time to reply to reviews today! I've got a ton of stuff I need to get done before school starts back! I ask that you forgive me, take three cookies, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
WARNING: This is going to be the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14- Best Friends Once More  
  
Tea looked at Tristan expectantly...he shook his head sadly, "They're both dead." Tea gasped and burst into tears, clinging to Joey, who was holding Yugi's head in his lap. Tears fell from Joey's eyes and he punched the ground, shielding his eyes with his bangs. Tristan was not crying, but a look of complete helplessness was on his face and he was looking around the room wildly as if he was lost.  
  
He, of course, was the first one to notice when all the Millennium Items, which had not been visible before, were now coming together and forming a circle around them all. It was his gasp of surprise that alerted the others to what was going on.  
  
Tea and Joey looked up, tears still in their eyes, but no longer falling. Their eyes widened in amazement as the final Millennium Item, the Millennium Bracelet came to hover in the air right above Yugi and Selina's bodies, or in the middle of the "Millennium Circle" (a/n-hehe).  
  
All of the items began to glow brightly, so brightly in fact that Joey, Tristan, and Tea had to shield their eyes in order not to go blind. And even when the glowing stopped their were dots swimming in their vision. Joey was SURE he was hallucinating or maybe the dots were all coming together.  
  
There, standing in front of them all, were the spirits that inhabited the Millennium Items.  
  
"Yami...? Bakura...? What are you two doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
Bakura was looking over at his hikari with concern written on his face. Yami, on the other hand, was kneeling next to Yugi, tears falling silently down his transparent face.  
  
Bakura was the one to answer Joey's question. "The Millennium Items are at an imbalance. Whatever Yugi did to her, his Yin necklace now contains all Selina's essence AND all the magic that was in the Millennium Bracelet. Selina's Yang on the other hand contains all of Yugi's essence and magic. Not the magic of the Millennium Puzzle because he wasn't wearing it, but he has magic of his own, obviously."  
  
"Did you say the items are at an IMBALANCE? What does THAT mean?" Tristan asked.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, unable to inflict bodily harm on him, he could do nothing else. "I've just told you mortal. But if it really is too hard for your small brain to comprehend, I'll abridge it for you, baka. There is no longer any magic inside the Millennium Bracelet, which *means* it will not function as anything anymore. It's just a regular piece of jewelry. That is not the way things are supposed to be so we have been summoned to 'refill' the Millennium Bracelet with its magic. Now tell me mortal, did you understand THAT?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, sure."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes again then turned to Yami. "If you're done being sentimental, I'd like to get this over with."  
  
Yami glared at him, but stood up. Together, they looked up at the Millennium Bracelet hanging just above their heads and held up their arms toward it and began their chant. Joey and the others could not understand what they were saying, it was a foreign language to them, but unlike when the spirits appeared, only the Millennium Bracelet began to glow.  
  
What appeared to be a wisp of smoke floated out of the Millennium Bracelet and divided into two. Then one of each floated down to both Yugi and Selina. The 'smoke' began to glow, one a pure white and the other the darkness of black. The darkness wrapped around Selina in an attempt to draw out Yugi's essence and the white wrapped around Yugi to draw out Selina's essence and the magic of the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
Suddenly, the white light turned a dark black and the black turned pure white. They had captured the souls of the two. The now white light condenced into a ball of white energy and made an arch in the air, coming to rest in Yugi's chest. The black light also formed a sphere of energy, but this one split in two again and while one was drawn into the Millennium Bracelet the other fell into Selina.  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Joey watched in amazement as Selina's body began to flicker. It was disappearing. Selina was turning into a spirit just like Yami and Bakura now were. Just as the light was drawn into the Millennium Bracelet, so was Selina's spirit. She was now the spirit of the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
Then Yami and Bakura vanished as all the Millennium Items began to glow once more. Tea, Joey, and Tristan felt a warm tingling feeling start from the tips of their fingers and toes and worm its way into their very hearts as it rejuvenated them. Ryou and Malik groaned and sat up and two of the Millennium Items disappeared. The Millennium Scales and Millennium Key.  
  
The Millennium Ring, Eye, and Rod all floated over to their respective owners. Ryou and Malik took them, then walked over to the small group huddled around the still form of Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle and Necklace were floating above them as they waited to see if Yugi would awaken.  
  
Tea was holding his hand, or more like squeezing the life out of it, while Joey held his head in his lap, and Tristan was on the other side. Malik and Ryou came up and stood at his feet; all of them were waiting, waiting for him to just open his eyes.  
  
Tea was the first one to realize he was coming to as he squeezed her hand. For a moment there was a look of concentration on his face as his brow furrowed and his mouth was twisted in a frown as if he was having trouble opening his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Yug! You can do it!"  
  
"Yeah, man! We're here for you."  
  
"Wake up, Yugi! You can do it!"  
  
They held their breath as Yugi slowly, ever so slowly, began to open his eyes and see all of them around him. He looked at each of them and whispered in a hoarse, barely audible voice, "Did we beat her? Is she gone?"  
  
Everyone burst into grins as Joey said, "Yeah, man! You beat her, Yug! Thanks to you, the whole world is saved again!"  
  
"And all the people she sent to the Shadow Realm are back where they belong," added Bakura, taking control of Ryou for his interjection.  
  
Just then everyone heard a CLANK as the Millennium Bracelet fell to the ground. They all looked at it, seeing what it was, but just as they looked at it, it started to fade away, into nothingness.  
  
Joey helped Yugi stand up, and helped to support him. Yugi then took the Millennium Necklace hanging in front of him, put it in his pocket and then took the Millennium Puzzle and put it around his neck.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"But where did the Millennium Bracelet go?" Yugi wondered aloud.  
  
Bakura and Malik shrugged. Yugi frowned, but then Joey and the others began dragging him away. They all wanted to take him to his favorite place to eat to celebrate...Burger World. Yugi's smile reappeared on his innocent face and he quickly forgot the bracelet as they all headed off together, best friends once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a/n- You all remember Selina's father? Well, guess what...)  
  
Yamal had been peaking in on his daughter ever since she had come to visit him in his shop. She had no idea about this of course, but he wanted to make sure her plans went well. Of course if she was able to gain all the Millennium Items and complete her plans he would be her second in command.  
  
He watched her toy with the mortals until finally she had them in the palm of her hands. Just as the last pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, that young brat with tri-colored spiky hair ruined it all. He glared at the boy called Yugi Mutou as he regained consciousness, then he looked over to the Millennium Bracelet that hung in midair. It contained his daughter's spirit.  
  
She had gotten him out of the Shadow Realm and for that he was still indebted to her. He would take the Bracelet and make sure Selina's plans DID succeed. She would rule the world some day and he would be right there with her to help. After all, he wanted the best for his little girl. While all of the little children were clustered around the small boy, Yamal used what little magic he had to break the magical thread that was holding the Bracelet aloft. It fell to the floor with a clunk and all the teenagers turned to look at it.  
  
Yamal mentally slapped himself. Using some more of his meager powers he transported/teleported the Millennium Bracelet from its place on the floor into his hands. He smiled, quickly disappearing into a deserted alleyway, heading back to his small shop.  
  
He would find the right person to give it to. He, after all, knew the powers of the Millennium Bracelet better than anyone, except his daughter, and he knew that she was now a yami and if he could find her a suitable hikari she would still be able to take over the world...  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- well, that's that. For this part neway. I think I will do a sequel, I've perfectly set up for it wouldn't you say? I have no idea what I would do, however, so when I do it, it more than likely won't be anytime soon. Unless one of you has an idea I could go with. Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are the greatest. If you have any questions at all, now is the time to ask them. I will put up one more "chapter" to thank everyone that reviewed, answer questions, and give special thanks. (And IF I happen to come up with an idea by that time I will tell you when I will post the seq.) That chapter should be up next weekend...so yeah.  
  
Serafina: Hm...now that Selina is a yami I wonder who I should make her hikari be? What will I name them? What will they look like? Well, never mind, they would look like her, only more innocent right? Hm...what should I do?  
  
Everybody: *looks at Serafina in exasperation*  
  
Serafina: *looks at everybody looking at her* What?  
  
Selina: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Serafina: ...No?  
  
Selina: Ok, we'll take this nice and slow for you. What is my name?  
  
Serafina: Selina  
  
Selina: Who is the evil girl in your story?  
  
Serafina: Selina.  
  
Selina: Good, now WHAT am I? Yami or Hikari?  
  
Serafina: Yami.  
  
Selina: Very nice. Now which are you?  
  
Serafina: Hikari.  
  
Selina: *sarcastic* Very good. Now who do you think Selina's hikari will be?  
  
Serafina: ... O.O OH!!! It's me! I get it!! Serafina will be your hikari!  
  
Selina: *rolls eyes* you are pathetic...  
  
Matta ne! 


End file.
